DO YOU WANT TO DANCE?
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Follow up to Watashi No Tenshi...Love's waters never are smooth as Sousuke and Kaname discover when fears and uncertainties...and other things drive a wedge between them. Will true love win out?
1. PROLOGUE

_Author's Note: Well, I've seen how many hits and visitors around the world "Watashi No Tenshi-My Angel" has been getting (doesn't the new "Reader Traffic" link ROCK!) that I decided to write a follow up in the Jindai High School universe, using characters from FMP! FUMOFFU, which was based on Gatou-sama's collection of comedic short stories revolving around Sousuke and Kaname's growing high school romance. So I'm trying to write a romantic comedy that would fit the bill. And I did some research to see if Japanese high schools had formal dances like proms but couldn't find anything but the autumn culture festivals so I created a formal event revolving around a holiday in Japan called Bunka no hi (Culture Day November 3). And you know the drill, I don't own FMP or it's characters, they belong to Gatou Shouji and his talented mind._

**DO YOU WANT TO DANCE?**

**PROLOGUE-HEARTS APART**

It was a brilliant day in late October at Jindai Municipal High School, and plans for the annual celebration of the Cultural Festival were in full swing. The entire school was abuzz with preparations for all kinds of amusements and entertainments spanning the entire week with the wrap up being the Autumn Leaf Cotillion on November 3rd- Bunka no hi. With tickets going for 30,000 yen it was shaping up to be quite the gala, with the location being the grand ballroom of an elegant five-star hotel in Tokyo. And if that were not impressive enough, the student council secretary Mikihara Ren, whose father's many yakuza connections included those in the entertainment field, had secured the top pop sensation in Japan, the Suppin Girls to perform the music. So it was quite obvious that the excitement level among the student body was in stratospheric heights with the exception of one…

Chidori Kaname, the student council Vice President was seated in the quad behind the cafeteria at a picnic table beneath the multi-colored canopy of a sakura tree eating her lunch alone as she periodically glanced around as if expecting someone to join her. Sighing in annoyance, her usually cheerful demeanor was a mixture of disappointment and dejection; all a product of her frustration with the object of her affection…

_Damn that Sousuke_ she fumed silently _what the hell is his problem anyway? I thought that things between us were, well…different…closer…at least after THAT night…_

Kaname sighed as she again remembered the night at her place where Sousuke had broken through the barrier that had been between them as Mithril sergeant SRT bodyguard Urzu-7 and Whispered subject Angel and kissed her. Fingering her lips with a dreamy expression she imagined his arms locked around her as he claimed her as his "angel" while she all but melted in his embrace…

Then, for the umpteenth time she remembered what had happened next…and her lovely face became desolate all over again…

_**After Sousuke had kissed Kaname a second time, he held her silently, reverently as if she were a precious treasure and she clung to him like she never wanted to let him go. Finally, they drew apart, gazing dazedly at each other then the spell was broken as Sousuke seemed to realize that they had crossed that invisible barrier between them and he looked like the proverbial deer in the headlights. He then stammered a perfunctory excuse and beat a path out of her door, leaving Kaname staring after him in absolute stunned dismay…**_

_I don't get it_ she said sadly. _After everything we went through, on the submarine and in Hong Kong, I thought we were ready for a real relationship. When we flew back to Tokyo I even began to think of Sousuke as my boyfriend…he had come back with me after the big battle after all…then those kisses of his, rocking my world…now he's done a complete 180, totally avoiding me…_

Toying with her bento box Kaname then thought about how the news of the Autumn Leaf Cotillion had swept the eleventh grade class like a wildfire. And as she glanced around the quad, evidence of the excitement of the class was present as it seemed that everyone was pairing up. Affectionate couples were all surrounding her, acting like veritable lovebirds, billing and cooing to each other, making her feel even more depressed…

_Man this sucks…it really sucks _Kaname groused. _As the student council vice president I'll have to make an appearance to the Cotillion but the way things are going it looks like I'm going to have to go by myself…or maybe Kyoko and Mizuki can go with me, like going to a party together…_

Cheered by that thought Kaname smiled and popped a rice ball in her mouth, as she accepted her situation with Sousuke for what it was. But her complacency was short-lived as Mizuki came up to her, bubbling over with excitement with Onodera Kotaro by her side…

"Hi Kaname," Mizuki greeted her as she sat down, her pert features lit up like a Christmas tree. OnoD also sat right beside her, hands linked as they seemed to be nearly bursting with some news.

'Well you guys? You look like you…," Kaname began but Mizuki was ebullient and cut her off excitedly.

"Kaname, OnoD asked me to go with him to the Autumn Leaf Cotillion and I said yes!" She was practically overflowing with joy while OnoD appeared somewhat calmer as he sat there and wore an expression of satisfaction, nonchalantly resting his head in his hands.

"Oh congratulations," Kaname said with a cheery smile that masked her rapidly sinking spirits. Her own situation was becoming bleaker and OnoD's next question was shining a bright light on what she was trying hard to conceal.

"So Chidori, we're going to hire a limo for the party so why don't you and Sagara join us? I'll tell him that the rental for the limo's about 60,000 yen but if we split it with you two and another couple we all ought to be able to do it."

Kaname's carefully fixed smile faded as she replied, "Ah, I don't know, guys." She reached for her bottle of iced green tea to take a drink as she thought _how'm I gonna get out of this?_

But OnoD was determined. "C'mon Chidori, it's not like Sagara's hurting for cash. I mean, look at the heat he's packing and he always has cash on him." His eyes widened as he added in astonishment, "You don't think he deals in drugs, do ya?"

Kaname was taking a sip of tea from the bottle and sputtered as she spit out the mouthful as she hotly denied, 'O-of course not, OnoD. Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know, Chidori. I just thought…," OnoD was quick to placate her but anxious to defend Sousuke she ran over his words like a ten ton truck.

"Well don't! Because Sousuke's just a major league military nut whose stepfather happens to be loaded. So get that thought out of your head right now," Kaname insisted as she watched the couple's reaction to her over-reaction.

Both Mizuki and Onodera were stunned by her attitude as Mizuki said defensively, "Chill out, he didn't mean anything by it. He was just making a comment while trying to invite you and Sagara to join us. Geez!"

"I'm sorry, guys," Kaname apologized as she inwardly sighed in relief _That was close. I wasn't ready to explain that Sousuke's actually a mercenary sergeant at Mithril guarding me because I'm a Whispered…like they'd ever get that…_ She bowed contritely as she continued sadly, "I appreciate the gesture but to tell you the truth…uh, Sousuke hasn't asked me…yet."

Mizuki's teal eyes widened. "Really? But you two are like…_the_ Class Four couple…I mean you're…always together." She studied Kaname intently as she added, "Except for the last week after you both came back. For that matter, why were you both out of school anyway, huh?"

"Uhh," Kaname began but was rescued by the exuberant summons of her best friend Kyoko who came over with Kazama Shinji trailing behind her.

"Hey Kana-chan!" Kyoko called and waved as the two came over to plop down at the table opposite OnoD and Mizuki who were flanking Kaname. As they sat down their expressions indicated that they had exciting news to spill as well.

"So what's up with you two? It looks like you've got something exciting to tell me," Kaname pointed out as she observed her best friend's manner. Perpetually cheerful Kyoko was always smiling but today she was positively giddy and Kazama was different from his usual studious self, with a somewhat dazed but happy look on his face. She had a strong suspicion, based on the joy emanating from the two that the news was similar to what OnoD and Mizuki had told her.

Kyoko nodded, causing her pigtails to bounce as she replied, "Uh-huh, we do." She reached over and grasped Kazama's hand as he grinned and squeezed it in return.

To Kaname it was pretty obvious what they were going to say and a lonely chill filled her, making her feel empty but she ignored the hollow feeling inside as she smiled and said, "Well don't leave me hanging, out with it."

Kyoko lowered her head demurely as she said, "Shinji asked me to go with him to the Autumn Leaf Cotillion and I said yes."

"Oh wow really?" Mizuki said as she leaned forward, taking hold of OnoD's hand as she added, "Me and OnoD are going too and we're even getting a limo for the night." She glanced at Kaname quickly and went on, "We came to ask Kaname and Sagara to come with us but she just told us that Sagara hasn't asked her yet."

Kyoko eyed her friend in amazement. "Is that true, Kana-chan? Sousuke hasn't asked you?"

The girls were displaying genuine surprise and dismay while the boys just looked uncomfortable in the face of possible female backlash. Kaname scanned the faces of her friends and although she was fighting a rapid descent into despair she brightened up, pasting a smile on her pink lips for their benefit.

"It's okay guys. I'm sure Sousuke will eventually get around to asking me. So don't worry about me, okay?" She got to her feet and gathering the still full bento box, her eyes glistening with unshed tears said with a slight tremor, "I gotta get to my next class so see ya later."

Kaname then took off at a run, leaving the four looking after her, while she ducked into the activities building and hiding under the staircase in the hall allowed the hot rivulets to run from her eyes…

Meanwhile, unknown to her, Kaname had been watched intently while sitting in the quad by none other than Sousuke, who was steeped in agony as well. Surreptitiously observing her from the window of the student council room, which was conveniently overlooking the quad his heart ached with the knowledge of what had transpired between them. However knowing that the circumstance was of his own creation made it far worse as he found himself avoiding the person without which he could not live as he violently cursed himself for being such a fool…

_**When he arrived back at his apartment after racing away from Kaname's that night Sousuke was completely distressed, inundated by the tempest of emotions lashing at his heart, mind and soul. He was bemused, bewitched, and bewildered as he sought to get himself together and needing some counsel, took his cell phone and dialed up one of his Mithril comrades…**_

_**After several rings, a rather annoyed and groggy tenor voice answered, "Yeah?"**_

"_**Urzu-6 this is Urzu-7…requesting…"**_

"_**Urzu-7…Sousuke? What the hell.."**_

"_**Requesting information regarding my present mission, Urzu-6."**_

_**Kurz groaned, "Give it a rest, Sousuke. Last I heard you only have part time status with Mithril, by YOUR request. So try talking to me regular, okay?"**_

_**Sousuke sighed, "Understood. So can I talk to you? It sounds like I just woke you up."**_

_**Kurz yawned loudly then said, "I just got back from one of Mao's little surprise midnight maneuvers on the beach…I swear that chick's a masochist and gets off on making me work my ass 'til I drop. All she needs is leather hip boots, a black lace teddie with a wonder bra, a spiked collar and a whip…whoa what a hot picture that makes, eh buddy boy?"**_

_**Sousuke shook the brief picture of the buxom sergeant major of the SRT unit dressed as a dominatrix from his mind as he sighed again and said, "I highly doubt that Mao would appreciate your placing her as star in your X-rated imagination. Look Kurz I really need to talk to you…so could you put the porno fantasies about our CO on hold?"**_

"_**Man, do I have to? Painting little pictures like that in my head makes life worthwhile."**_

"_**Kurz..,"**_

_**The blond snickered, "Alright, alright, chill will ya." His tone became more serious as he added,"Sure bro, I'm here for ya. So talk to me." **_

_**His apartment was void of any real furnishings so Sousuke sank down on the tatani as he sighed again and began his tale. "Kurz, I just did what was probably what you would call THE bonehead blunder of my entire life…and I still don't know why I did it."**_

_**Kurz responded, "Man, don't be so hard on yourself. You're a top-notch commando Sousuke, second to none but you're human man…just like the rest of us you're bound to slip up every now and then…so don't have a cow, my friend."**_

_**Sousuke said, "Thanks for the vote of confidence but I wasn't talking about a mistake I made in warfare. It's…another type of mistake…one that won't be so easy to correct." He sighed deeply.**_

"_**So," Kurz urged. "Spill it, man…what did ya do?"**_

_**Sousuke sighed again and replied, "I…kissed Kaname."**_

_**Silence met his statement for a split second before Kurz asked, "Come again?"**_

"_**I said I kissed Kaname," Sousuke repeated then pulled the phone away as it exploded.**_

"_**WHOOO-HOO! Way to go Sousuke my man, and it's about time! So don't leave me hangin', tell me all the juicy details…what else did you do?"**_

_**Totally perplexed Sousuke asked, "What are you talking about… details? I just kissed her." **_

"_**That's all?"**_

"_**Affirmative."**_

_**Kurz barely murmured, "Geez, you really are hopeless."**_

"_**What was that?" Sousuke demanded.**_

"_**Nothing." Kurz sighed and then asked, "Okay, so what did you do?"**_

_**Sousuke sighed yet again as he answered, "Like I said, I kissed her…she was making us dinner and I just wanted to hold her…so I snuck up behind her…"**_

"_**Ah, an attack from the rear…from a tactical standpoint a good approach," Kurz approved. "Go on…"**_

_**Sousuke ignored the allegory and continued, "Anyway, I kissed her…then I kissed her again."**_

"_**Sounds good so far, pal. So what kind of kisser is she?" Kurz asked slyly.**_

_**Sousuke closed his eyes as he relived the moment he experienced the ecstasy of finally tasting Kaname. "Outstanding…she's…amazing…"**_

_**Kurz chuckled, "I bet…she must've been scrumptious. So what else happened?" **_

_**Sousuke hesitated as he remembered how he had embraced Kaname, calling her his angel and then it was like he had been floating down to earth and his parachute collapsed, slamming him onto the hard waves of reality. He saw that he may have committed the major gaffe in allowing his emotions to finally surface and as such panicked, fleeing the scene of the crime.**_

"_**I…got scared…and I took off," he muttered reluctantly.**_

_**The silence of the other end was expected and seemed endless until Kurz said quietly and incredulously, "Let me get this all straight…you freaked out when you were relieved of guarding Kaname…went AWOL in Hong Kong because you missed her so much you couldn't stop thinking about her, blowing off a mission...then said screw you and everything to Mithril to stay in Tokyo with her…finally kissed her…and then after all that you split on her. Is that right?"**_

_**Sousuke sighed, "Yeah."**_

"_**Well, I have just one thing to say to you, Sousuke…and I hope you'll take it in the manner it's being said, from a close friend who cares about you…"**_

"_**Go ahead."**_

"_**You're…a damned idiot!"**_

Sousuke agreed _Kurz was right…I am a damned idiot…a real ass…why the hell did I run away from Kaname, right after I kissed her when it was what I've dreamed of doing ever since I first laid eyes on her. And what do I do? I run away from her like she was a hundred man platoon of enemy advancing on me…_

He continued gazing at the beautiful girl who had stolen his heart, the sun spattering through the multi-colored spread of sakura leaves on her, enveloping her in vibrant colors, so like her. But even from the second floor window of the student council room Sousuke could spot Kaname's slim shoulders slumped in dejection indicating that the vibrant spirit had seeped from her…and he felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over him…

"Sagara-san?" a soft voice called to Sousuke from the doorway, and he reluctantly turned away from his observation post to see Mikihara Ren and Sempai Hayashimizu Atsunobu waiting.

"So are you ready, Sagara-kun?" Sempai Hayashimizu inquired as he strode over to the window and peered out then leaned back with a knowing expression and a glint in his gentian eyes. He placed a brotherly hand on Sousuke's shoulder.

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

"Yes sir." Sergeant Sagara Sousuke, AKA Urzu-7 snapped a salute and then followed Sempai Hayashimizu and Mikihara out of the student council room…

**NEXT…SOUSUKE'S REAL DILEMMA….ENTER TSUBAKI**


	2. SOUSUKE'S REAL DILEMMA

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter as a birthday present…to me

_Author's Note: Here's the next chapter as a birthday present…to me...since I adore the conflicts that happen in all loving relationships. Some fluff in here as this chapter explains what happened prior to the introduction of the gala. And of course I saw the continuing conflict between Sousuke and Tsubaki in FUMOFFU and it reminded me of Inu-Yasha and Kouga…only this time with Kaname as the prize. A big thanks to all the readers and especially those thoughtful enough to leave me a review, put the story on alert or made it a favorite._

**SOUSUKE'S REAL DILEMMA….ENTER TSUBAKI**

_One week ago—the morning after…_

It was a lousy day to begin with, rain falling copiously as dark clouds scudding across the sky added to the oppressive gloom Kaname had felt. As she went to school, her head was filled with what had happened last night…both good and bad. And she was absolutely stumped as to what to do next…

When she had awakened, Kaname tried several times to call or text Sousuke on his cell phone. Last night after he left so abruptly she had decided to let sleeping dogs lie and felt that emotionally challenged Urzu-7 needed space to allow himself to get used to sharing his emotions. But as she tried to contact Sousuke via voicemail or text messaging she was dismayed and disappointed when he did not respond. So she took the train to school by herself…

Because Sousuke was in Class Four with her, as it was set up initially by Mithril, he was in almost every class with her, the only exceptions being gym for obvious reasons and advanced calculus because he had no clue and was not a Whispered. However, his attitude toward her was strained and awkward, like he wanted to avoid a confrontation. It started in homeroom period when class was over and Kaname had turned around to leave the classroom. He got up and literally ran from her, causing much confusion not only in her but in their circle of friends.

OnoD, not the most tactful of the group, pointed it out. "Say Chidori what's with Sagara? Why'd he take off like that?"

Kyoko, in her naïveté echoed him, "Yeah Kana-chan…I know Sousuke was flustered when we all yelled at him for making you cry yesterday but it looks like something else happened between you two."

Kaname sighed as she inwardly wracked her brain to try to figure out her own answers to the same questions. So she shrugged as she replied diffidently, "I dunno…I'm not his keeper, you know."

"Yeah but you took off right after he left school," Kyoko declared. "And since he came to school, you've always been looking out for him and he's always following you and protecting you…so it _is_ kinda strange for him to run away from you." She peered into Kaname's face, which was slightly flushed.

_Geez, How'm I gonna keep what happened last night between Sousuke and me from Kyoko? She's my best friend and beside that she told me how Sousuke was so worried and had followed me when me and Fuwa had gone to Fumo-Fumo-Land…and I knew when he hijacked Bunta-kun to come to my rescue from those yakuza thugs that he had cared…which brings me right back to why he bailed on me last night…_

"Uh…Kana-chan?" Kyoko waved a hand in front of Kaname and she shook her head to clear it. She smiled at her friend as she created a plausible answer…

"Well you know Sousuke…he's probably making sure that Jindai is safe for everyone…setting up security systems against terrorists and all."

Mizuki eyed her askance. "And you're not freaking over it?"

Again Kaname shrugged as she tried to appear blasé. "Look, he means well…he tries to help out but sometimes uses extreme means. And I admit I tend to overreact when he does…but it's only because he's so…"

"Psycho?" Mizuki quipped with a smirk, earning a steely glare from Kaname.

"Very funny. Actually, he's just so determined to do his best," she replied with a sniff as both Mizuki and Kyoko did a double take and peered at their friend. Kyoko, with her nose for news, studied Kaname's pretty face with a speculative gleam in her hazel eyes.

"Kana-chan, did something happen between you and Sousuke last night?"

_Kyoko's sharp as ever…she knows something happened between me and Sousuke last night_ Kaname tittered nervously as she lied, "N-nothing happened…we just walked home together as always." She met Kyoko's direct gaze and asked, "Why do you think anything else happened?"

Kyoko answered blithely, "Because I know how you both feel about each other."

"Yeah, you two are inseparable…so tell us…what happened?" Mizuki probed.

Kaname was speechless as inside she frantically sought a way to stage an escape as she was not willing to reveal what truly had happened between her and the sullen Mithril sergeant. However, an electric ring echoed as the start of the next class was announced and everyone took their seats, causing her to sigh in relief _Saved by the bell, literally…whew, that was close..._

"So tell us, Kana-chan…what happened?" Kyoko persisted in a whisper as she and Mizuki both turned in their chairs to get the lowdown.

"Class is beginning now, you guys." Chidori Kaname, the dutiful class representative hissed as Kagurazaka-sensei entered to bring the class to order. As she reached for her Japanese Classics notebook, the rear classroom door opened. A body deposited itself in the seat behind her and she immediately knew whose body it was as she turned her head slightly and saw Sousuke, who having spotted her quickly hid behind his textbook.

Turning around to face the front Kaname sighed as she again wondered _What the hell is going on..?_

From his seat Sousuke saw Kaname half turning so to avoid her he grabbed the first book from his bag. But instead of the tome of classical Japanese literature of the Kamakura period that the class was using, he had his well-worn edition of Sun-Tsu's _The Art of War_ and had opened up to chapter 7. As he buried himself in the tactics of maneuvering, he picked up the faint yet potent scent of vanilla orchid… Kaname's perfume and his mind became foggy as he closed his eyes and savored her fragrance…

_Why does she always smell like a rain-washed garden? _he mused, completely absorbed by the scent, so much so that he neglected to hear his name being called by Kagurazaka-sensei…

"Sagara? Sagara? Sagara!" Kagurazaka-sensei called to Sousuke. Annoyed, the teacher came down the aisle and stood right in front of his desk. She addressed him crossly, "Did you hear me?"

He gazed blankly at the teacher. "Ma'am?"

She sighed, "I asked if you would recite from Takamura Monogatari the poem Ono no Takamura wrote about his dead half sister who he loved."

Sousuke nodded and said, "Understood." He then picked up the book he had been reading and read from the text…

"In war, the general receives his commands from the sovereign. Having collected an army and concentrated his forces, he must blend and harmonize the different elements thereof before pitching his camp..."

The class tittered as Kagurazaka-sensei interrupted Sousuke. "Sagara, that is not from Takamura Monogatari…just what book are you reading from?"

He closed the book and read the cover. "The classic work 'Art of War' by Sun-Tsu…a must read for every professional soldier."

The class erupted with laughter as Kagurazaka-sensei became exasperated. "That's not the book we are reading in this class." She sighed and addressed another student. "Chidori Kaname, will you read the poem Ono no Takamura wrote to his beloved sister for Sagara's benefit?"

Kaname sighed and replied woodenly, "Yes ma'am." She cleared her throat and began…

"Composed upon the death of my sister: May my tears that I weep fall as rain, should the river rise my sister may return to me...e-excuse me."

Whether it was the profound tragedy of a love lost or the tragedy of her own situation her emotions in turmoil, Kaname dropped the book and bursting in tears she fled the classroom, leaving Kagurazaka-sensei and the class dumbfounded. However, Sousuke jumped to his feet…

"Please excuse me," he apologized as he ran after her…

In the hallway Kaname was leaning at the window, the deluge outside mirroring her own anguish, sobbing, angrily berating herself for losing it. "Stupid, stupid…I'm so stupid!" It was this Sousuke heard as he hesitantly came to her.

"Kaname?"

She remained turned around. "What do _you_ want?"

"Are you alright?"

She sniffed, "Why should you care?"

"I do care…I'm concerned about you," he said softly.

"Are you really?"

"Of course."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it...after running out on me, ignoring my messages and avoiding me all day."

Sousuke swallowed hard and he stated, "Nevertheless, I'm still concerned about you."

Kaname laughed bitterly, "Is that so?" She then whirled and faced him with the full brunt of her fury. "Then do you mind telling me…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Sousuke broke into a cold sweat as he faced her. "Kaname, you deserve a proper answer to that question." Nervously he ran a hand through his unruly hair as he tried to explain himself…

"To begin with, I am so sorry about last night…"

Kaname interrupted him bluntly as she pinned him with her steady coffee eyes, "Sorry you bailed or sorry you kissed me?"

Averting that scrutiny Sousuke said, "Actually…both."

She lowered her head and said glumly, "Thanks a lot."

Sousuke sighed as he felt his already shaky position sinking fast so he moved rapidly to rectify the situation. Coming closer to grasp her shoulders, he pleaded his case…

"Kaname, please hear me out…this is very difficult for me."

She sighed and said, "I'm listening."

He took a deep breath and plunged in….

"First of all I want to say this…beside the night you cut my hair, last night was one of the best nights of my life…holding you…kissing you…was amazing, like nothing I ever thought could happen to me…and that's the problem…"

Sousuke then released Kaname's shoulders and turned to stare stonily out the window at the pouring rain. "Kaname, I've been a professional soldier, fighting battles since I was eight, almost ten years…and as such I've been trained to bury all my emotions…because as you've heard me say before, showing emotions in the midst of battle…can get you killed. And so since joining Mithril every mission I've completed up to now…I've done just that, wiping myself free of emotions, enabling me to do my job without the burden of feeling anything…then I was assigned to shadow and protect you a Whispered…and everything changed…"

He heaved a deep sigh and continued, "So Mithril plants me here under cover as a civilian and for the first time in my entire life, I am living…a _normal_ life of a teenager, with classes, studies, sports, friends…"

Sousuke paused and turned back to face Kaname, reaching to lay his hand on her cheek as she smiled at the gesture, "…and someone nice who understands me, has helped me with my schoolwork and other things…a girl who's as sweet as she is lovely...who I'd like nothing better than to be with and claim as mine…but can't."

Her smile fading Kaname's pretty face showed her dismay. "But Sousuke, why? When we flew back from Hong Kong you told me you renegotiated your contract so you could have a normal life and a future outside of Mithril…so why can't you and me…? "

He removed his hand and replied, "Because I've renegotiated my service contract with Mithril, but I still work for them…and part of that renegotiation included to continue in my mission protecting you as a Whispered…even though the Intelligence Division has Wraith watching over you…but in my personal opinion they've done an abysmal job, I told the Captain as much…I don't trust them to keep you safe. So after I met with the leadership of Mithril I told Lieutenant Commander Kalinin that I intended to continue to protect you…and he agreed."

"I still don't see why we can't have a real relationship now," Kaname insisted.

Sousuke answered, "Because it would be a conflict of interest." He leaned close and elaborated, "Kaname, I-I'm having a hard time dealing with the very intense personal feelings I have for you… I admit I can't look at you as just my mission objective any more…and that creates a conflict of interest." He added, "I feel it's best to maintain a certain distance between us…and that was breached last night."

"I see." Kaname said as she turned from him and stared out the window at the rain. She sighed softly and then requested, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

She turned and pinned him with her unwavering gaze. "When Mithril had told you to not guard me anymore…and you left…how did it make you feel?"

Sousuke closed his eyes and remembered the cryptic e-mail message he received, right after he had spent a wonderful evening with Kaname…and how the rage he had felt drove him to first slam his fist in the laptop destroying it…then had him spilling all the top secret mission data as he yelled on the balcony to call out Wraith…

He opened his eyes and met Kaname's gaze with his own silver one. "Honestly…I became enraged…with Mithril, and with that smug bastard Wraith who called me third rate…but I had orders to leave so that is what I did…"

Placing his hands on her shoulders Sousuke continued, "I hated abandoning you… I hated Mithril for making me abandon you…and inside I felt dead…because I couldn't be with you."

Kaname said softly, "But you can be with me now…so again I'm asking why you think we can't be together…why, Sousuke?"

Her question hung in the air like the ominous clouds outside, pouring rain down on Senakawa prefecture. And he saw no real reason why he could not be with her either… the truth was pathetic and made him feel like a basket case. However, he decided to come clean.

"Kaname, the truth is…I have no idea how to have a relationship with a woman," he admitted as he turned away, ashamed. He then continued, "Remember that silly contest that we had to get the social science club room and how that was? I couldn't even approach a woman without scaring her away…and you had to bail me out of a potentially humiliating situation…again."

Kaname nodded as she agreed, "Yeah, you're right." She moved closer and took hold of his face as she went on…

"But it takes two to make a relationship work, Sousuke…you're just trying to take all of it on your shoulders again…and you don't have to." Then she said something completely unexpected…

"But I understand how you feel…and knowing you like I do, you need to find your own way…so I'm gonna step back and give you your space,"

Sousuke's eyes widened as he sputtered, "K-Kaname, what are you saying?"

She smiled a sad little smile as she replied, "I don't want to complicate things for you…you're trying to live a normal life after living as a mercenary…so you need to figure things out. And I won't add to your burden."

"B-but Kaname I told you once before…you're not a burden to me…and besides-," Sousuke insisted but she laid a gentle finger on his lips.

"I know…but I feel that I need to step back for me too." Kaname sighed as she added, "Look, if it's meant to be for us…this will only make us stronger."

Sousuke was stunned…Kaname was doing it again, proving her resiliency and magnifying why he fell so hard for her. _She…is…incredible…how did fortune smile on me so much to bring her into my life?_ Sousuke mused as he comprehended what she was presenting to him…a way of escape…yet another time she was helping him out. But instead of relief there was a cold chill in his gut with a growing emptiness…

He sighed and said resignedly, "Understood." He added, "But it's still my duty to protect you…so I'll still be near enough to keep you safe…we just won't spend extra time together."

"Okay," Kaname agreed. "So outside of school…we'll just go our separate ways…until you can figure things out…and when you do…I'll be there waiting."

She then planted a soft kiss on his cheek and trailed her lips down to his jaw where the cross shaped scar was…a sweetly sensual action. She then turned quickly away and headed back into the classroom, leaving him there staring after her with his hand over where her lips left a warm path on his cheek…

And for the next several days that was exactly how Kaname and Sousuke approached their circumstance…in school they acted like amiable classmates but did not socialize in homeroom or free periods…they even ate their lunches sitting apart from each other. The one thing that remained as a sign of their continuing relationship was after school they still walked to the Senakawa station together and then once in Chofu, walked to their homes separating with a short closing salutation, emphasizing the fact that Sousuke was still officially guarding her. However their obvious distance was raising questions in the minds of their immediate circle of friends. And as time passed they decided to find out just what was going on.

It was study period and the girls, all hovering around Kaname were curious as to why the "Class Four Couple" seemed to be on the outs with each other, with Kyoko relentless in her usual persistent probing…

"C'mon Kana-chan…what happened between you and Sousuke, huh? 'Cause you two are acting awfully strange since that day you both ran out of our Japanese classic lit class."

Kaname shrugged as she replied, "I don't see what you're talking about…Sousuke and I aren't acting strange."

Mizuki peered at her dubiously as she remarked, "Yeah you are…Sagara used to be around you all the time but lately you seem to be totally avoiding each other…you guys don't even eat lunch together any more."

Kaname lowered her eyes and then said almost defensively, "So what? We don't have to spend every moment together." She frowned and stared at her nails as her friends continued to speculate…

"Well, it seems really weird that he's not right next to you," Kyoko said. She continued nostalgically, "Remember when he first came to class and risked his life to save you from a speeding truck." She sighed as she added, "It was so romantic."

_Yeah romantic…he was just doing his job as Sergeant Sagara from Mithril protecting me, a Whispered…_Kaname brooded as she saw the realism of their bond. Then she thought _but he has done a lot of things to protect_ _me…and there was what happened between us in the woods of Khanka…the sub…Hong Kong…_

Murada Shiori tossed her light brown mane as she leaned forward in a conspirator's manner and commented, "I know Sagara's a strange one but you have to admit…he _is_ kinda hot."

Mizuki nodded and said in a smug manner, "Yeah…and once he kissed me."

Kaname's eyes narrowed as she recalled the incident and jealousy tickled her insides…however, also remembering her part in making Sousuke pose as Mizuki's boyfriend for her friends' benefit; she stayed quiet as the conversation continued…

"Shut up!" Ogata Maya said in amazement. "How was it? Is he a good kisser?"

Mizuki opened her mouth to answer but Kaname spoke instead, a smile curving her pink lips. "Actually, he's…incredible…gentle yet firm and I just melted in his arms…"

"You…kissed Sagara, Chidori?" Shiori asked. "Really?"

"Really…and he kissed me," Kaname replied with an air of superiority as she glanced at Mizuki from the corner of her eye. "In my kitchen one night."

All the girls stared at her as Kyoko exploded, grabbing Kaname and squealing, "Kana-chan, you'd better tell me EVERYTHING! When did Sousuke kiss you?"

"Yeah and give us details!" Maya demanded as she, Mizuki, and Shiori all gathered around, their eyes glued to Kaname as inside she chastised herself _Man, why did I say anything? Now if I back out, they'll think I was making it up…_

"Uh, well…it was when we…," she began but was interrupted when the door slid open and everyone else came into study hall, filing in and taking their seats including Sousuke, who took his seat right behind her.

_Oh boy what am I gonna do now?_ Kaname thought frantically as her heart fluttered with the fear of Sousuke discovering that she had told the girls about what had happened between them. Knowing her classmates and especially Kyoko she imagined the looks on their faces as they no doubt were studying him. She mused _I wonder if he suspects…_

Kaname's prophecy was correct as all the girls immediately were turned in their seats staring at Sousuke as he got himself settled with his study materials. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Shiori, Maya, Kyoko, and Mizuki all gazing at him with funny smiles on their faces so he tapped Kaname on her shoulder…

"Say, Chidori?"

_Here it comes…_

"Yeah?"

Sousuke's eyes were glancing at the girls as he leaned up to whisper, "Do you have any idea why Tokiwa and the other girls keep staring at me?"

She glanced around and asked, "Staring at you?"

"Affirmative."

Kaname blushed and stammered, "H-how should I know?"

"I just wondered--,"

"Well don't," she hissed. "Because you're just imagining things as usual." And before he could respond Kaname whirled around, presenting her back to him while she inwardly sighed in relief…

At the end of school there was a student council planning meeting for the upcoming Culture Festival and Sousuke was making his way to the activities building. As he trudged along, he was wracking his brain to figure out what had happened in study hall…and why Kaname had been so testy when all he asked was why the girls were acting so strange…

_I don't get it_ he brooded. _Why was Kaname so mad at me? I thought she understood why we decided to step back from each other…is she regretting her decision? But lately I admit I've been having second thoughts myself…_

Sousuke then thought about his own feelings since he and Kaname decided to temporarily separate and as each day passed it was becoming clearer to him that they might have made a mistake, making him miss her like he did when Mithril had ordered him to withdraw from her. He found that since then, he had been inundated with a vast loneliness, as his waking thoughts were filled with memories of her and their relationship…how it had grown and deepened into a friendship he treasured. And there was no release at night for his dreams were all of her as well…many a night he would wake up in the wee hours after such a dream and would need a cold shower to ease the pent up heat in his body. It was reminiscent of the trip they had taken to the hot spring, when constant thoughts of Kaname in her birthday suit enjoying the spring had sent him to the X-box, vibrating chair or ping-pong table to work off the sexual tension.

_Since I don't really have much furniture in my place maybe I should get a ping-pong table…it would beat hell out having to take a cold shower at 3 AM…_

"Hey Sagara!" a belligerent male voice called out and Sousuke inwardly groaned as he stopped and turned to see one Tsubaki Issei, the captain of the amateur karate club, and his own personal antagonist here at Jindai High striding over to him.

Remaining coolly indifferent as he always did when facing an enemy, Sousuke responded, "What do you want, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki came right into Sousuke's face and demanded, "I want to know why you keep ignoring my challenges…are you ignoring me deliberately or are you just a coward….afraid of the inevitable defeat and beating you'll get?"

Anger at the insult rose in Sousuke but as a seasoned and hardened professional soldier he refused to allow Tsubaki's barb to goad him. Instead he displayed the attitude of one dealing with an annoying gnat that would not go away…

"Look, I don't have the time or the inclination to deal with you right now; I have to get to a student council meeting…so why don't you just get out of my way…" He made to pass by, with a slight but firm push.

Enraged Tsubaki roared, "Why you arrogant bastard you'll answer me now or I'm gonna destroy you!" He leapt back and got into a kyokushin and Sousuke reached in his jacket for his Glock 26 9mm when a strident female voice railed at them…

"That's enough!" Kaname rushed over and got between the two combatants, her ire raised as she addressed the young men.

"Geez, at it again? You two are pathetic…honestly give it a rest."

Sousuke stated, "Tsubaki was provoking me…as usual…"

Kaname turned to the karate captain who answered hotly, "That's because we have a score to settle…and Sagara keeps ignoring my challenges…typical coward."

Sousuke's gunmetal eyes narrowed as he glowered at Tsubaki and Kaname, who knew that even the consummate cool soldier had a boiling point saw the storm gathering and rushed to alleviate the situation. With a sweet smile she placed her hand on Tsubaki's shoulder, causing the youth to blush…

"Listen Issei…you're a pretty reasonable guy…can't you see that we have to get to the resident council meeting to finalize the plans for the Culture Festival? And you and the amateur karate club need to get ready for your exhibition." She leaned closer and purred, "I'm sure you'll do a great job."

His blush deepening, Tsubaki rubbed the back of his head as he stammered, "Y-you r-really think so, Chidori?"

"Uh-huh, I have a lot of faith in you," she said warmly and Tsubaki giggled as he grinned at her, wearing the look of one completely smitten.

All during this exchange Sousuke watched with a rising level of disgust, his hand on still on his gun and fighting the urge to blow Tsubaki to hell. He found himself resenting how Kaname seemed to be plying Tsubaki, using the same manner she had used with him the night she cut his hair…a time he remembered fondly…and envy was simmering inside…

_Why is she acting like this? What does she hope to accomplish with that fool? I don't get it_ Sousuke wondered and a general unease settled in his belly _does Chidori actually have feelings for him?_ Like the time he staked out Kaname and Fuwa at the amusement park, the sight of her seemingly getting close to another man caused his thoughts to became jumbled…

_Does she what see in him? Why jerk is he she can't see the?_ Scowling Sousuke was immersed in a maelstrom of emotion… totally flustered and dismayed then what he heard next made him also feel both miserable and furious…but once again he viciously quashed his feelings and stood aside listening…

Tsubaki, still nervously rubbing the back of his head blurted out, "Listen Chidori I'm not working at the restaurant today so after the meeting…can I walk you to the Senakawa station? I-I know that's where you take the train to go home."

She asked in slight surprise, "But isn't that out of your way, Issei?"

Tsubaki assured her, "Yeah but I don't mind."

Sneaking a sideway glance at Sousuke Kaname said hesitantly, "Well…I.."

She was interrupted by the sergeant from Mithril saying, "I think that's a good idea…as it is likely I will be detained indefinitely at the conclusion and by the time the meeting adjourns it will be sunset. This way she won't have to wait for me since I don't know when I'll be free to leave. Tsubaki, if you would in fact escort Chidori safely all the way home I would consider it a favor."

"You mean he should take the train with me all the way to Chofu?" Kaname asked with eyes wide coffee saucers.

"Affirmative."

Both Kaname and Tsubaki both stared in shock as Sousuke went even further when he reached in his pocket for a 10,000 yen bill. He handed the money to Tsubaki…

"Here's something to compensate you for your trouble, Tsubaki…and if that isn't sufficient, let me know and I'll pay you back."

He then turned and headed to the student council room leaving both Kaname and Tsubaki open-mouthed and speechless…

Once inside the student council room Sousuke heaved a heavy sigh as he was enveloped in misery; anguish he had brought on himself as it was his hesitation and uncertainty that had led to this whole mess to begin with. And what a mess it was with his action just now making him feel even worse…

_Why the hell did I just do that? I practically handed Kaname to Tsubaki on a silver platter and judging by the way he constantly drools over her he's been waiting for a golden opportunity to go after her…well I just gave it to him…idiot!_

He groaned audibly …and was startled to find he was not alone…

Class president Hayashimizu and Secretary Mikihara both seated at the front of the room were turned toward him with quizzical expressions on their faces.

"Sagara-san, is everything alright?" Mikihara Rem asked.

Snapping to attention Sousuke immediately responded, "No problem, ma'am…everything is fine."

"With all due respect Sagara-kun, I beg to differ," Sempai Hayashimizu stated calmly as he snapped open his fan, this time with kanji on it reading "Distress". "For the last week there has been a very noticeable change in the relationship between you and Chidori-san…so naturally we are troubled."

Sousuke saw genuine feelings of concern in Hayashimizu's clear gentian eyes and wondered _should I bother His Excellency with my problems? He's got enough to deal with…like the Culture Festival…_

"No…well maybe," he admitted. Then an idea came to him…

"Your Excellency, I wonder if at the conclusion of the meeting I may speak with you privately…regarding a…personal matter?" Sousuke added hastily, "If you're too busy, I understand."

Hayashimizu scoffed, "Don't be silly…of course I'm not too busy to assist you with whatever problem you are having, Sagara-kun…after the meeting we'll talk."

For the first time in a while Sousuke felt a modicum of peace. "Thank you, sir."

Any further discussion was halted as the rest of the student council filed in and took their seats around the long table. Sousuke did the same, taking his place as Chief Security Officer then the door slid open to admit Vice President Chidori, who slid into her place sandwiched between Sempai Hayashimizu and Sousuke. As she settled in, he looked over at her and his heart constricted at the sadness on her lovely face…that he had caused.

_I hope I can undo the damage…before it's too late…_

**NEXT….WHEN A MAN LOVES A WOMAN**


	3. WHEN A MAN LOVES A WOMAN

_Author's Note: Here's where misunderstandings begin to increase as both Sousuke and Kaname try to find their way back to each other. And let me explain a few things…as a rule I don't like to use excessive profanity in my dialogue. But in TSR Sousuke has quite the potty mouth…especially when he is deep in the emotional abyss when he's away from her. So since here they are separated, he will be plunging back into that pit, reflected in his speech. And the music Sousuke borrowed from Kaname reflects the part in Gatou's third novel when she sang a James Brown song on the Danaan. Since she spent her formative years in NYC and one of the most popular radio stations there is Oldies WCBS-FM it makes sense that she would have an appreciation for old school R & B. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and to all who have read this and made it and me a favorite. Enjoy!_

**WHEN A MAN LOVES A WOMAN**

_When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothing else  
He'll trade the world  
For the good thing he's found—Percy Sledge_

About two hours later the student council meeting was adjourned by Sempai Hayashimizu after the lively and enthusiastic discussion concerning the event that would wrap up the week of the Culture Festival. Suggestions for everything from a talent competition to a costume party to a carnival were discussed but the idea by Saeki Ena representative from Class Two was the one that was enthusiastically adapted. She raised her hand…

"The council recognizes Class Two rep Saeki…go ahead Saeki-san." Hayashimizu urged.

The current "Miss Jindai High" rose gracefully and immediately almost all the admiring male eyes were riveted to her with the exception of Sousuke who was engrossed in his notes about security issues for the Culture Festival events. She cleared her throat delicately…

"This spring I had taken place in a two week foreign exchange program…at an American high school…and participated in a formal event called a 'prom'…where boys and girls all dressed in formal wear and go to have dinner and dance. I went and it was quite enjoyable…I even got my picture taken with the young man who escorted me."

Ena held up a 5" X 7" glossy of her in a strapless pink dress that accentuated her delicate beauty. Beside her was a tall and muscular youth, with a head of golden curls who wore an attitude of self-assuredness. Everyone in the meeting made impressed comments looking at the photo as it was passed around…

When the photo made its way to the student council executive board, Kaname studied it and addressed Ena. "So where was this prom held? Was it at the school?"

Ena shook her head. "It was actually held at a very nice place…a hotel ballroom with an indoor waterfall and garden." Her statement caused the room to fill with excited chatter, especially the girls, who were enthusiastically talking about what they wanted to wear. But Kaname rapped the table with her fist to bring the room to order…

"Quiet please everybody…we need to investigate this more." She asked, "Saeki-san, just how did the school arrange all this?"

"From what I understand the student council booked the ballroom, Chidori-san…they also arranged the entertainment, printed posters and tickets.."

"Sounds like it was pretty costly…by the way, where in America were you?"

"Beverly Hills High School in California," Ena replied. Everyone gasped, being well versed in western popular culture and the reputation of the wealthy American city was common knowledge.

"I see." Kaname consulted her ledger and shook her head as she pointed out. "However, our budget for the entire culture festival is just over 3 million yen…and we've spent nearly half of that already…so I can't see how we can--,"

The council all groaned as Ena interjected, "But they sold tickets to pay for it…and maybe we can use the remaining money to hire a band."

There was a resounding chorus of "Yeah!" followed by a rising tide of enthusiasm…even Sempai Hayashimizu seemed to be very positive in his own benign way. The only voice of dissention was Kaname, who seemed like a lone voice crying in the wilderness. Once again she rapped on the table loudly…

"Listen up everyone…it sounds like an awesome idea but we have to be realistic…we still have to print tickets, get a place to hold it, advertise, _and_ hire a band. And I can tell you all right now we don't have enough money to do all this." She sat down and folded her arms to an accompaniment of groans and protests.

"Aw c'mon Chidori!"

"Can't we find some way to pull it off?"

"Yeah, the idea's the bomb!"

"I bet we can do it…"

As the room reverberated with more disappointment and complaints Sempai Hayashimizu saw the potential for anarchy and moved to head it off. He pounded the table with his fan while rising to his full height…

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" he roared but to no avail.

Rising Sousuke then took out his trusty Glock and aimed up, firing one shot. The blast did the trick as shattered pieces of ceiling tiles showered down on the council and immediately the room became stunned and silent as the student mercenary said calmly, "It's all yours, Your Excellency."

Hayashimizu bowed his thanks. "Sagara-kun."

Sousuke sat back down and once there was met with a WHAP as Kaname delivered a blow with her harisen right on his head after which he gave his usual response…

"That hurt."

Hayashimizu cleared his throat and proceeded, "I believe that the idea of a formal dance or prom has merit…,"

Again Kaname objected, "Sempai, our budget for the--,"

Hayashimizu continued as if she had not spoken. "…but Chidori-kun has a point as well…I'm also in agreement with her that we will exhaust or exceed the treasury to secure both the venue and the entertainment…"

A delicate hand went up as Hayashimizu ressponded, "Yes, Mikihara-san?"

Mikihara Ren spoke in her soft voice, "Excuse me but I have a solution to this problem…about a place to have this and entertainment I can ask my father…I'm sure he can help."

A murmur went through the room as everyone acknowledged the gesture…for if _anyone_ could help it would have to be Mikihara Kanji…the oyabun of the local yakuza.

"So…I propose that we have a formal dinner and dance," Hayashimizu declared. "And since we're holding this now, I think we should find an appropriate title for the event." He paused as he frowned in thought then presented his view…

"In my studies of social behaviors, I discovered that formal dances known as cotillions were created in eighteenth century France and were exported to America. They are now held as a way to introduce young men and women to the social graces in the format of a formal event…therefore, I think we should call the event…the Autumn Leaf Cotillion…in observance of this time of year."

Everyone in the room now assured that the event will take place all began to talk animatedly as the student council president took his seat. Sighing in resignation, vice president Chidori rose and rapped the table for order once more. She turned to Ren…

"Can you find out where and who we can get to entertain soon?"

She replied, "I'll ask him when I get home."

"Well then once we know where the dance will be and who'll be entertaining I'll meet with the PR committee to design tickets and posters to advertise…and the executive board will meet and determine ticket price …so if there's no further business to discuss…"

Hayashimizu rose and announced, "…the meeting is now adjourned."

The rest of the entire executive board rose and bowed and the others in the council followed suit as the meeting ended and broke up with everyone gathering their book bags and heading for the door. Kaname made to do the same but she was halted by the calling of her name…

"Kaname?"

Knowing full well who was speaking, she stopped just short of the door and without turning she responded coldly, "Yeah, what?"

Sousuke's tenor was soft and tentative as he rose and went over to her. "I just want to say …be careful going home…"

Kaname heaved a sigh as she said, "Don't worry…I'll be in good hands…remember Issei's a third degree black belt in karate."

Sousuke insisted, "Still you need to be careful…a third degree black belt won't be worth anything against a tungsten high impact shell fired from an AK-47, at sniper's range…you know there still are terrorist organizations trying to capture you."

"I know."

"Then please…promise me you'll be careful, Kaname."

Kaname sighed again then turned around to face the earnest gray gaze of the young man from Mithril, bound to protect her…it was his duty, after all….and she saw genuine care in the gentle orbs. But at the same time she wondered why he seemed so willing to allow his rival to score points with her by walking her home. Even knowing that they had agreed to maintain a professional distance, she felt odd and somewhat…rejected by what was actually a chivalrous and thoughtful gesture…

_He doesn't HAVE to walk me home every day after school…but still…_

"Look you needn't worry…I promise I'll be careful and Issei will see to it that I make it home in one piece…so rest easy on your night off guard duty…Sergeant Sagara."

And with those waspish words Kaname flounced out the door leaving Sousuke staring after her…

When Kaname left the student council room Sousuke went and cracked the door to watch as she made her way down the hallway…and he noticed Tsubaki waiting for her, leaning casually with his arms crossed, his stance self-assured as she strolled over. Anger rose in him as he saw the captain of the amateur karate club's face light up as he greeted Chidori, then as they made to leave, place his hand on the small of her back; an intimate gesture that prompted Sousuke's hands to ball into fists…

_Well he certainly didn't waste any time, did he? No doubt Tsubaki will take full advantage of this opportunity to be with her…he did win that idiotic girl hunt after all…so he's got it over me in that respect…and I encouraged it…what the hell was I thinking!? I've got to go after them…_

As he brooded Sousuke's dark speculations were halted by the soft yet authoritative summons from Sempai Hayashimizu…

"Well Sagara-kun please come and tell me…what can I do to assist you?"

With a sigh Sousuke slid the door shut and marched over to stand at attention before the president's desk then like the dutiful soldier he was he relaxed his stance to Parade Rest. He then proceeded to speak as if reciting a mission report…

"Sir as you must have ascertained, I am…unaccustomed to social situations and am extremely uncomfortable when I'm within them. And what's worse… I-I have absolutely no idea what to do …to establish and maintain a close and intimate relationship with a woman."

Hayashimizu nodded as he affirmed, "I have."

Sousuke continued, "Then having witnessed my difficulties and being as knowledgeable as you are in so many subjects…would you be willing to tutor me in how to do so?"

After he heard the request Hayashimizu sat thoughtfully as he fanned himself and then spoke slowly, "Am I correct in assuming that you've had absolutely no experience in having a relationship with a woman?

Sousuke shook his head then lowered it in shame as he admitted, "Recently when I was in Hong Kong, I didn't even know what to do with a prostitute."

Ordinarily Hayashimizu prided himself on being fairly unflappable but that candid reply by Sagara the hardened soldier caused his gentian orbs to widen perceptively. Instead of a worldly and much experienced commando he saw a young man that was trying to maintain an appearance of being in control of his emotions…but his eyes were bleak; true windows to a soul in misery. The student council president was filled with compassion as he carefully asked the next question…

"Sagara-kun, does the reason for your request have anything to do…with Chidori-kun?"

Sousuke's expression became even more forlorn as he barely answered, "Affirmative."

Hayashimizu stated baldly, "You're in love with her."

Sousuke said nothing, just nodded.

Snapping the fan shut Hayashimizu sat pondering for several seconds and then presented a hypothetical question. "Sagara-kun, when facing an enemy on the battlefield what is your main objective?"

Sousuke answered promptly, "Victory of course, sir."

"And both of you have the same goals…territories to be won or gained back…is that correct?"

"Affirmative."

"And you certainly wouldn't give your enemy an advantage…would you?"

"Never."

Hayashimizu leaned forward, "Then why did you allow Tsubaki Issei to take Chidori-kun home?"

Startled by the question Sousuke did a double take. "I beg your pardon, Your Excellency?"

Hayashimizu sighed and declared, "Here is your first lesson, Sagara-kun…love is approached like a war campaign…you have an objective…to win the affections of the woman you love…however, especially in an environment like high school, when the woman is exceptionally attractive and sought after like Chidori…you have to acknowledge that you will have at least one and perhaps more…rivals. In other words, you have enemies…and in war…what do you do with your enemies?"

Of all people a vision of Guaron and the smirk he wore as he told Sousuke that he had his assassin kill Chidori immediately came to mind…along with Sousuke's response. "Annihilate them, sir!" he snarled.

"Correct," Hayashimizu said. "And from what I see Tsubaki has made it clear that he intends to pursue Chidori…which makes him…,"

"…the enemy," Sousuke finished. But then he appeared bemused as he inquired, "However sir, seeing that this is a civilian setting in peacetime wouldn't using customary military means in taking out Tsubaki ultimately be considered first degree murder?"

Hayashimizu replied, "I wasn't suggesting that, Sagara-kun." He leaned back yet his eyes never broke away as he added, "Nevertheless, it is a war of sorts and as such you must make sure that you eliminate the enemy…not literally but figuratively….which means you don't give him any advantage."

Sousuke absorbed the statement knowing full well that Sempai Hayashimizu was speaking in a language he could easily fathom; words that also reminded him of his duty…and with those words the student council president told him that he needed to move…fast.

"Understood," he said and then turned and raced from the student council room…

It took Sousuke at least ten minutes to get to the train station in a dead sprint and when he got there he noticed that the late commuter train to Chofu was running behind schedule. As the student council meeting had gone on, the October sun had long set and evening had fallen, bringing a chill to the air. The crowd of commuters that were heading home late was grouped on the platform, with the few seats taken and to the far side of the platform, the seats held Chidori and Tsubaki. Sousuke, enlisting his skills in covert reconnaissance, had spotted them and so hid himself behind a nearby advertising board that had an ad for a popular soft drink. He berated himself again for allowing and even encouraging the current situation…

_I really blew this…all because I can't deal with the fact that I've fallen in love with Chidori and see the vast difference between our lives as the reason that I'm trying so hard to put distance between us…that I was shirking my duty to protect her… to prove the point... _

He was close enough to both observe their actions and overhear their conversation…assuming a crouch, he remained still to listen and watch…

Kaname smiled at Tsubaki and said, "It was very nice of you to offer to walk me home, Issei…but it really is out of your way."

Tsubaki grinned back as he said, "It's okay, Chidori…I didn't want you to go home this late at night all alone."

"Thanks."

"No big deal…It's what a man does, making sure a woman is safe getting home after dark."

She shrugged as she said, "I would've been alright…I can take care of myself…I've told Sousuke that before…but he insists on always protecting me."

Tsubaki snorted, "Yeah sure…you know Chidori, he's not the only one who can protect you…if you ever need someone to help…I can protect you." He blushed and turned his head away while in his hiding place Sousuke scoffed in disgust.

_Damn him…he's so sure of himself…like a bullet couldn't hit him…cockiness isn't going to protect Chidori if Amalgam or some other terrorist organization tries to kidnap her for her Whispered abilities…_

Kaname bit her lip as she responded somberly, "I appreciate that, Issei…but you really don't know…,"

Turning back towards her Tsubaki asked, "Don't know what?"

Sousuke was alarmed _Is Chidori planning to tell Tsubaki about our real relationship…and her role as one of the Whispered? This is not good…_

"Well…," Kaname began but was interrupted by the arrival of the late commuter train, which came to a stop as the crowd, eager to get home piled over to the cars. The bell rang and the doors opened to let everyone in.

She shot up and said brightly, "This is our train so let's go."

Tsubaki said, "Uh okay," and followed her, boarding the train.

Seeing them board Sousuke left his hideout then buried himself in the crowd and boarded as well, getting on the same car, yet concealing himself behind a partition to continue observing Chidori and Tsubaki. Since he was not near them and the crowd in the car was packed like sardines, he could not hear their conversation but he was able to continue observing and was relieved to see that based on their facial expressions, that Chidori had rethought her position and was not telling Tsubaki about her powers as a Whispered. And he also noticed that Chidori's body language appeared more closed and her delicate features displayed indifference as it appeared Tsubaki was asking her pointed questions…

_If only I could get closer…so I can hear what they're actually saying…but if I do they will see me and then I'll have to explain myself…I was the one who encouraged Tsubaki to take Kaname home…I even paid him to do it…Mao was right when she told me in Hong Kong that my head is up my ass…but I haven't been able to think straight since I was assigned to guard her…_

So Sousuke continued watching them as the train rushed to Chofu…

When they arrived at the Tenagawa station, Kaname immediately got up to leave the car, her sense of being tailed amplified by the fact that it was night and Sousuke was not with her. She had been having strange feelings that someone other than Wraith was following her since she and Tsubaki had left school and she was trying not to alarm him, suppressing her fears. But when she pushed her way through the crowd disembarking to get away her mind teemed with troublesome thoughts…

Meanwhile Sousuke, who had gotten off the train as they had…was hiding within the crowd and keeping himself quite a way back as he proceeded to trail them…

_Man, what the hell is going on? I KNOW someone is watching me, other than that guy Mithril has watching me, Wraith…and who ever he is…he's close. Who is he?? _She wondered as she glanced about anxiously and began rushing from the stop towards home. She was halfway across the bridge before Tsubaki caught up to her.

"Hey Chidori, wait for me," Tsubaki called as he pushed through the crowd to get to her. Out of breath and huffing he ran over to the bridge and addressed her…

"What gives…Why'd you take off like that, huh…is something wrong?" He saw her expression and frowned in concern, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Please tell me."

Kaname looked at his earnest jade orbs and giggled nervously as she turned away, disentangling from him. "Issei…w-whatever gave you that idea?"

He came back to confront her. "You've been acting strangely…and then you began to tell me something when the train came…and you never finished telling me….so I'm asking again, Chidori…what's going on?"

Kaname sighed and leaned on the bridge railing staring at the river rapids with silver shimmers of reflected light from the full moon hanging above streaming by below her. Her pretty face was pensive as she mulled over everything that had happened in the past six months since Sagara Sousuke, Mithril sergeant certified military freak came to her class…and she discovered that she was a Whispered when the class trip to Okinawa was hijacked to Khanka and led to her being kidnapped …

_I can't tell Issei…like I can't tell Kyoko or my other friends…because they just wouldn't understand…hell, I'm not sure I do and I've actually been exposed to those who would take me and use my Whispered abilities…_

Tsubaki leaned beside her. "Chidori…?"

She pasted a smile on her lips as she fabricated her answer. "Actually Issei…I have a tendency toward being paranoid…and have been since my mom died…especially at night." She glanced about then grabbed his hand and urged, "So let's go home.'

Blushing he stammered "U-uh sure," as she pulled him along…and as they crossed the bridge and headed for the apartment complex, a dark figure followed at a distance…

The walk to Maison K where Kaname lived was uneventful, yet she was still under the impression that someone was following her and Tsubaki. As they arrived at the complex in order to protect Tsubaki from any potential problem with a stalking terrorist, Kaname tried to dismiss him. She turned at the gate to the stairs and addressed him in genuine gratitude with another smile…

"Issei, I don't know how to thank you…for going out of your way to see me home was very sweet…and I appreciate it."

The captain of the amateur karate club rubbed the back of his head and responded in a bashful and nervous manner. "Gee Chidori, it's no big deal…and as I said it's a man's duty to make sure a woman gets home safely after dark." He then added, "Beside that, I wanted to show you…you don't have to depend on that arrogant jerk Sagara all the time."

At the same time in the shadows of thick bushes by a fence perpendicularly across the street from the entrance to Maison K Sousuke had arrived and hid himself to covertly continue observing Chidori and Tsubaki…and since the street was narrow and the neighborhood was quiet with no traffic he was able to hear every word of their conversation. So he listened closely …and became incensed at Tsubaki's words, cursing him…

_That rat bastard…he's so sure of himself…I'd like to knock him on his ass all over again like I did that day at the dojo…_

With a dark scowl the Mithril sergeant kept listening…

At the mention of Sousuke Kaname's delicate features became preoccupied and her smile faded as she remembered how he had encouraged Tsubaki to take her home…even went so far as to pay him to do it…and her ire rose at what she now perceived as a cavalier gesture…

_He had a hell of a nerve…he couldn't be bothered to take me home after the student council meeting…even though it's his JOB as my bodyguard…so he pays Tsubaki to take me home instead…damn that Sousuke!_

Pasting on another smile to mask her hurt feelings she gazed directly into Tsubaki's verdant eyes and said coyly, "Well anyway, you came to my rescue…again. Just like you did the day we first met…when me and Kyoko were being attacked by those thugs…,"

Tsubaki, seeing her gratitude moved forward and spoke gently. "I can't stand to see women being attacked…no real man would…I was glad to do it."

_She was attacked?! And HE saved her? When the hell did that happen…and why didn't she tell me? Damn it!_ From his hiding place Sousuke tensed as his gut twisted, thinking how Kaname had been in danger and he had not been there to protect her…so he leaned forward to hear more…

Kaname saw the change in Tsubaki as he leaned over in a more intimate fashion…and she panicked as she noticed that the karate club captain was yet another male who had a crush on her. However, her self-esteem, still smarting from the assumed rejection she felt from Sousuke craved redemption and the devotion of a love-struck and good-looking young man was just the balm to her wounded ego. So she responded favorably…

"And as I remember…I told you that had you been nicer…I would've given you a steamy kiss…," she breathed as she rested her hands on his chest. "So since you went out of your way to get me here safely…," Kaname came even closer, her pink lips inches away…

"Chidori…," he murmured as he waited for the prize…

From the shadow of the bushes Sousuke became instantly agitated as he witnessed the tender scene _this can't be happening! __Is Chidori going to actually…kiss him?…son of a bitch!_

Jealousy churned inside his gut and made his hands ball into fists…at the same time resentment of Tsubaki grew exponentially and gave way to a burst of wrath that had him drive his right fist backward, hitting the metal lattices of the fence, making a very distinct rustle that echoed in the quiet neighborhood…

"Huh?" Kaname halted just as her mouth was about to meet its mark…

"What the--," Tsubaki growled

_Shit! Cover's blown…Urzu-7 withdrawing from present position on the double._ Still managing to keep himself concealed, Sousuke then moved swiftly and silently to the far side of the street…

The noise splintered the mood between Kaname and Tsubaki, startling both. Jumping away from each other, they turned and stared at the line of bushes across from the entrance gate of the apartment building with Tsubaki responding forcefully…

"Hey, who the hell's out there?" the karate captain bellowed. "Come out and face me!" He commanded Kaname, "You stay here," then sprinted across to investigate.

However Kaname was standing there and the first thing that came to her mind was…_Is that…could it be… Sousuke…did he actually come and follow me after all? _She pondered the idea as Tsubaki was peering in the bushes, seeking who or what could have been responsible for the noise…

"Okay, whoever's over here…c'mon out…now!" Tsubaki demanded, standing in another kyokushin as he prepared to do battle. In response, there was a rustle under the brush followed by a loud "Meow"…then the culprit, a large calico cat skittered out and raced across the street past Kaname, who giggled as her own fears were allayed.

"Hey!" Tsubaki snapped as he saw Kaname laughing. "That's not funny…besides, there's no way that cat made a noise like that…there definitely was someone here." He went behind the bushes the came back out saying, "The bastard took off."

Still staring at the shrubbery he walked back over to Kaname saying, "I saw that someone was there behind the bushes…bigger then that damned cat."

_Of course…Sousuke. _Kaname's eyes widened, all innocence as she declared, "I'm sure you're imagining things, Issei…anyway everything's okay now."

Tsubaki grunted as he said, "Yeah, whatever." Remembering what they were doing before he gave her a shy smile as he said, "So Chidori…what about that kiss you were going to give me?"

Her back against the proverbial wall, Kaname was rendered momentarily speechless as she now was convinced that Sousuke had actually been hiding and surveying her and Tsubaki…

Over in his new hideout Sousuke had employed his expertise as a crack guerilla reconnaissance operative by use of a high tech listening device to continue observing …and when he heard Tsubaki's request his insides roiled with vehemence…

_Damn that SOB…he wasn't about to let that go was he…horny perverted scumbag…if he tries anything I'll…_

But his violent thoughts were put on hold as he listened for Chidori's response…

Kaname, in the meantime found herself pinned firmly on the horns of a dilemma…torn between doing something that now constituted as cheating on the one she loved…to keeping a promise to a nice guy, who she viewed as a friend…

_Geez, what do I do now? I did say I would kiss Issei…but that was when I thought Sousuke had just paid him off to babysit me…but now I KNOW that was Sousuke watching us because I'm sure he followed me…so I-I feel kinda guilty…like I'm a player…_

As her mind whirled Tsubaki leaned down and addressed her gently, "Are you okay?'

Snapping out of her funk she replied, "Uh sure…why do you ask?"

"Your expression just now…you looked like you were a million kilometers away…so tell me…are you really okay?"

Kaname looked into Tsubaki's eyes; deep viridian pools that were filled with warmth and concern…and she felt trepidation as guilt washed through her. Then she felt even worse as he spoke…

"You know Chidori, I've …well, I've felt bad about how I acted the day we met…for a long time now…and since getting to know you…I…well I…found out that I …I…"

Knowing exactly what Tsubaki was about to say, Kaname deftly cut him off at the pass. She laid a finger on his lips and purred, "Say no more."

She then rested her hands on his chest and brought her lips on his in a soft but chaste kiss but Tsubaki eagerly responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and trying to deepen the kiss…prompting Kaname to push against him to escape…

However, from his vantage point Sousuke watched the scene from an entirely different view…and what he saw and heard he perceived was a very intimate exchange between the woman he loved and his rival. It was as if a fiery arrow had pierced his heart with a searing ache that stabbed him. So with his spirits sinking he determined he had enough…

_Urzu-7 withdrawing from surveillance of "Angel"…she seems to be in very good hands…damn it! I'm heading back to the safe house…I mean my place…_

He sighed and then totally dejected headed to the Tigers Apartments…

And in the same time Kaname managed to extricate herself from a situation that was complicated and threatening to get out of control. Finally pushing herself free, she dismissed Tsubaki.

"Uh listen Issei…it's getting late and I have a lot of things to do before I go to bed so I'm gonna say thanks for taking me home…and good night!" She then ducked behind the gate, much to the chagrin of Tsubaki…

"B-but Chidori…?"

She waved at him cheerfully. "See ya." Then she turned and not looking back headed right for the stairs.

Surprised by her behavior following their brief passionate interlude Tsubaki stared at Kaname's retreating back, then with a resigned sigh turned and headed back down the street toward the train station.

At the same time Kaname was climbing the stairs leading to her apartment, her own thoughts and emotions in turmoil as she dealt with her overwhelming sense of guilt…like she had betrayed Sousuke.

_Man, that was something…I wonder if Sousuke saw me kiss Issei…and what he thought of it. _As she reached her door and let herself in the questions lashed at her in rapid-fire succession…

_Why did I kiss Issei? And if Sousuke saw me, why didn't he come out and show himself? Or was I just imagining that he was near? Is everything just pure wishful thinking because I desperately wanted him to be there? _

Sighing she went to the glass door leading to the terrace…which happened to face Tigers Apartments…Sousuke's home…and stared at the at the lighted window on the fifth floor where his unit was located…

During the same time Sousuke had arrived at his small and austere digs, feeling as if his life was crumbling before his eyes. He was inundated with a vast sense of loss, not unlike how he had felt when he had been ordered to abandon Kaname only this time was far worse…this time it was by his own hand, pushing her away out of his deep-seated fears and insecurities…

_Face it, Sagara…the whole creation of this fiasco…including opening the door for that jerk Tsubaki…is completely your fault. You've made mistakes before but you really screwed up this time… _

Brimming with frustration Sousuke went into the common living room/kitchenette area and went over to the narrow entertainment center in the corner. Since moving back to the apartment that was once his safe house Sousuke had made an effort to make it an actual home. So he acquired some furniture, a television set, an X-box video game set, got basic cable service, and bought a small stereo with radio and CD player. He stopped at the stereo and turned it on…then looked at his CDs…

His collection consisted of a grand total of three CDs…two of which were not even his…they belonged to Kaname, who had lent them to him. One was a popular Japanese pop group…and the other was a compilation of classic American R & B…including songs by her favorite, James Brown as well as music by artists named Otis Reading, Sam Cooke, and a singer named Percy Sledge. Choosing to play this particular CD Sousuke slipped it in the player…

The room filled with a haunting organ with soft drum licks and then the throaty tenor of Percy Sledge, singing his heart out…

_**When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothing else  
He'll trade the world  
For the good thing he's found  
If she's bad he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend  
If he put her down… **_

Sousuke listened to the words sung by a man who had been hurt by the woman he loves…and he related as the memory of Kaname kissing Tsubaki rubbed his ravaged psyche raw…

_Damn it to hell…why'd she have to kiss him? And why'd I let him take her home? I practically pushed them together…but still she didn't have to kiss him, did she? _

As his thoughts ran rampant the song came to a verse that drove home all of his hurt and frustration…

_**When a man loves a woman  
Down deep in his soul  
She can bring him such misery  
If she plays him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Lovin' eyes can't ever see**_

_Did I misjudge Chidori? She didn't seem to be that kind of girl…the kind of girl that gives her kisses so cheaply…I mean he just walked her home…no reason for her to kiss him_ Scowling, Sousuke brooded as he stared out the glass door at Kaname's now lit window…and drew in a sharp breath as he saw her step out onto her balcony…

Over at her place Kaname stood on the balcony and leaned on the railing; a 21st century version of Shakespeare's Juliet as she gazed upward…and let out a gasp as she noticed Sousuke at his door and looking right at her…

From his side Sousuke gazed down at her, his heart pounding as his silver orbs met Kaname's coffee ones. And for one pregnant moment the longing in both their souls met, like Altar and Vega on Tanabata Day on an ephemeral bridge…then misunderstood thoughts in both of them shattered the tenuous and fleeting connection as Sousuke was the first to turn away and go inside…

At his action pain hit Kaname's heart like flaming dart, with pinpoint accuracy. Dismally she then turned with her head down and went inside her apartment as well…

**NEXT……AM I LOSING YOU?**


	4. AM I LOSING YOU?

_Author's Note: Here's an update for those who have been so anxious…and don't worry our favorite couple are too much in love to allow misunderstandings to keep them apart…but they're not out of the woods yet…_

_Special thanks to TrueSalvation…your words about my writing deeply honored me…I hope you like this chapter._

**AM I LOSING YOU?**

The next day dawned bright and sunny; an absolutely sparkling fall day…however, it may as well have been a dark day with continuous heavy rain falling for all Kaname and Sousuke cared. Because for them the day was bleak and hopeless, their futures in jeopardy…all based on the misconstrued beliefs that one had betrayed the other…and that the other ceased to care…

At Maison K, in Kaname's apartment she had dragged herself up as her rooster alarm clock summoned her from a fitful sleep. After Sousuke's curt attitude toward her last night the hurt raged inside like a blaze out of control. She showed signs of the damage with red rimmed eyes from crying herself to sleep as she looked into the bathroom mirror and prepared for the day. And as she thought about the events of last night while in the shower her tears flowed again…

Meanwhile at the Tigers Apartments in the efficiency unit that Sousuke now called home the Mithril mercenary had spent the night taking apart and cleaning each and every weapon in his arsenal. After exchanging that emotionally charged glance with Kaname sleep was elusive and downright nonexistent…coupled with constant mental images of her kissing Tsubaki chased away all need for rest in him as he bent over his task and devised new and increasingly cruel ways to dispose of his rival…

_I could nab him after school at knife point, drag him over to the storage shed behind the girls' softball field, and torture him by sticking bamboo shoots up his fingernails until he promises to back off from Chidori…or…_

_If he doesn't I could capture him and take him to an uncharted island in the Pacific…I'll make sure that he disappears…just like I made those Sandinistas in the jungle of Nicaragua disappear…_

_Or I could booby-trap his club's meeting room…then strap a bomb made out of high explosive plastic to him and detonate it if he doesn't promise to leave Chidori alone…or…_

And it went on all night…

As the sun peeked through the glass door Sousuke was finishing cleaning his Styr automatic machine gun, his thoughts now on Kaname and how seeing her kissing Tsubaki affected him…

_I wonder…did she melt in his arms like she did in mine that night in her kitchen? Did she kiss him the same way she kissed me? _He rubbed the barrel of the gun harder as his scowl darkened…and then came the doubts to bludgeon him…

_Is she regretting saying she'd wait for me to figure things out about us so she's reconsidering and letting Tsubaki get close to her? Has she decided that she'd rather be with HIM then with me? _

That thought grew in Sousuke a sense of inadequacy as he continued to brood remembering the flirting contest that Tsubaki had won by bringing twelve girls to the park that day…while he had not been able to entice even one…

_Realistically, he does have a way with women…proving it that day…while I almost ended up having to strip in front of everyone, being humiliated…until Chidori came and saved me...again…_

His motions calmed as he remembered Kaname that day, appearing like a heavenly being dressed as a porcelain Japanese doll in her mother's kimono…a breathtaking bluebird who swooped in from nowhere and not only rescued him…but sparked envy in every man gathered there as she claimed to have been a married woman who was so taken by Sousuke she slipped away from her husband to share a meal…with him…

_Kaname was…dazzling that day…so beautiful that I was speechless, not even recognizing her and until she had revealed her true identity my heart was pounding nervously…then when she laughed in her lively way and I saw that she was Chidori…it pounded with an entirely different emotion…_

With that thought Sousuke gazed at the rising sun and he was reminded of another dawn…in Hong Kong when she seemed to emerge from the darkness of death as the sun rose around her…as did his hope for a future…and filled with a new and ironclad resolve he made his stand…

_I CAN'T lose her…not to Tsubaki or any other guy here at Jindai…or anyone else for that matter. She's MY Angel… I won't let anyone take her away from me…And I'm going to do whatever it takes to win her back…_

Now focused on his next objective, Urzu-7 got up and headed to the shower…

As the morning progressed to the start of the school day Kaname got off the train in Senagawa and walked over to the Jindai campus alone…feeling lonely as she used to way before…like when she first arrived in Japan…

_It really is strange…my life is not like it was when I first got here…yet away from Sousuke I-I feel so disjointed…like something's missing…making me feel so lost…_

Her pretty face was melancholy as she walked to the high school, yet even as that she caught many an admiring eye from the young male students and commuters streaming along to school or work with her. However, she was oblivious to the attention as she hastened to the new school gate. As she waited in line to run her ID card through the scan she glanced at the iron monstrosity that Sousuke had built back in the summer. It was…to her eyes…ascetically homely…an eyesore…however functionally it was quite exceptional, protecting the school from any trespassers that might try to harm the students or faculty. And the principal herself was so impressed by the sturdy design she said it was to remain.

_I was so pissed at him when he had this thing built…but now that I see it for what it is…it really is quite a good protection for the school…he really did a thoughtful and generous thing…_

Kaname's benevolent thoughts were interrupted as her turn to scan came to be admitted to school grounds and as soon as she did she heard her name called…

"Kana! Yo Kana-chan!" Kyoko's cheery voice carried over as she bounded over and linked arms with Kaname. "Ohayo!"

She responded breathlessly, "Easy Kyoko…so what has you so excited today?"

"Oh come on, Kana…everybody knows all about the big formal dance we're having…it's all over school."

"Boy, good news travels fast," Kaname said amiably as she groaned inwardly _Man, we don't even know where we're gonna have this thing yet and it's all over school?_

As if scripted in the melodrama that recently has become her life Kaname was then approached by Mikihara Ren, who hurried over with an excited look. "Chidori-san! I have very good news! My father arranged for us to have our dance at the Park Hotel in Shinjuku…in their Grand Ballroom!"

"Wow, you're kidding!" Kyoko squealed. "That's one of the most elegant hotels in Tokyo…why, all the celebrities meet there…this is too cool!"

"Wait there's more," Ren stated. "My father also arranged for us to have the Suppin Girls as entertainment for the dance."

Now Kaname was amazed. "Really Ren-san…that's awesome…how'd he manage that?"

Ren smiled and replied enigmatically, "Oh he just called in some favors."

_Yeah I bet…the yakuza can pretty much get whatever they want…oh well_ "I see," Kaname said and then added, "I'll call the public relations committee together during free period before lunch so we can design posters and tickets."

"If you get a design together today Chidori-san, I can have them printed right away," Ren said.

Kaname looked at her pointedly. "Don't tell me…your father can help us with that as well?"

Ren gave her a sunny smile and shrugged, "He has another close associate with a large printing firm who owes him a favor."

_Hmmm, I'm sure_ "Well okay…since you're on the PR committee, when we all agree on what the designs for posters and tickets should be, we'll give them to you to get them printed."

"Look, there's Shinji…and Sousuke," Kyoko pointed over at the bike rack, where both boys seemed to be in deep conversation. She tugged at Kaname'a arm. "Let's go tell them about the dance, Kana."

Biting her lip Kaname hesitated as her eyes lowered, memories of last night causing a feeling of panic at confronting Sousuke. "I-I don't know, Kyoko…,"

"Oh come on, Kana-chan…are you gonna stay mad at him forever? 'Cause I don't know what happened between the two of you, but the way you both have always looked out for one another since he transferred here it's obvious you really like each other…a lot. And you did say you two kissed."

The memory of that night again flashed into her head as Kaname allowed her eyes to travel over to the lean yet powerful form of Sousuke as he stood listening to Kazama as he rambled on, his typically dour expression unchanging. And her heart filled with yearning as she thought about the current situation between them…still…

However, Kyoko was undaunted as she literally dragged Kaname through the crowd over to the bike rack…

Meanwhile Sousuke was half listening to Shinji as he was rambling on about last night's special on arm slaves that was featured on the all-mecha all the time cable channel while his sharp eyesight immediately spotted the object of his affections. So he scrambled to find what to say to her should she come over to talk…however, considering how he saw her and Tsubaki close and exchanging a kiss his initial inclination was to distance himself…and run like the devil…

_There she is…Can I face her after what I saw last night…her kissing that fool? There's no balcony separating us now_ Sousuke brooded as he was battered by mixed emotions… yet he remained…

"Hi guys!"

Kyoko's exuberant greeting caused both boys to turn toward the girls approaching. Kyoko was lively and animated as always but Kaname seemed loath to join them as Sousuke instantly ascertained the reason for her reticence. The charged atmosphere between Urzu-7 and "Angel" went largely unnoticed by Tokiwa and Kazama who grinned at each other shyly …

"Hey Kyoko," Kazama greeted her. "What's up?"

"Oh you guys are never gonna believe what! Our dance is gonna be at the Park Hotel in Shinjuku and you'll never guess who's gonna play for us!"

"Who?"

"The Suppin Girls!"

Kyoko was beside herself with excitement so Shinji addressed Kaname, "Is it true, Chidori?"

"Sure is," Kaname affirmed. "Rem's father set everything up for us…which reminds me, I gotta go and make an announcement before first period to get the PR committee together during free period today to design tickets, determine the price, do posters so I'll be seein ya…"

She whirled away to beat a hasty retreat but was halted in her tracks. "Kaname, wait!"

For the first time since she and Kyoko came over Sousuke spoke, his expression one of gravity as he seemed quiet as usual but with an underlying sense of urgency. And as the two stood before each other Kyoko gauged the tense situation and tugged at Kazama's sleeve…

"Shinji, let's go."

Kazama gaped at the two and nodded. "Uh…yeah…see ya, Sousuke." Kyoko waved and pulled him away leaving Kaname and Sousuke there by the bike rack…

The comely student VP waited as the young mercenary regarded her, his finely honed sense of observation seeing the concealed but present signs of stress on her face. Deeply concerned he asked, "Are you okay?"

Shooting him a brief peculiar look, she quickly covered with a smile as she stated, "Couldn't be better…why do you ask?"

"You look tired…did you get enough sleep last night…after we…,"

"Blew each other off? Hell, sure I slept like a baby…didn't you?"

Sarcasm dripped from Kaname's words like dew from a leaf and Sousuke's belly burned as he could feel the waves of hostility hitting him full force. He sighed as he candidly shook his head. "Actually…I was up all night…I couldn't sleep."

Her frosty demeanor thawed as her eyes became filled with apprehension and she came closer to gaze at him and he returned the favor. As their gazes locked Kaname lowered her head and admitted, "Really, so was I…all I could think of…was…,"

The shrill electronic ring of the first period bell rang and all students began to file into the various buildings to get to class so Sousuke pointed out, "We'd better get to class."

Kaname nodded. "Yeah."

She turned to head off to class and since he was in the same class Sousuke fell into step with her. As they walked along his thoughts were swirling as he pondered about what Kaname was about to tell him before the bell for class rang…

_So she didn't sleep either…and her eyes are red…even though she's tried to cover it with makeup…was she crying? And if so, why would she have been crying? Did I cause her to cry? Or did something happen with Tsubaki to make her upset? _He scowled as the thought infuriated him _If he did ANYTHING to hurt or upset her…peacetime or not, I'll pump him with every bullet I have…_

They arrived at the class door and before they walked into the room Kaname turned to Sousuke and said, her eyes soft with sincerity, "After I meet with the PR committee I'm having lunch in the quad by the activities building if you want to talk later."

Sousuke nodded as he stated, "Yes, I think we need to…talk…about our situation."

"Yeah," she agreed. "So come look for me in the quad during lunch…we'll eat together…and talk."

Sousuke saw no guile in those beautiful coffee orbs that continued to captivate him and her suggestion was immensely appealing. "Understood," he responded.

_____________________________________________________________________

However, at lunchtime Sousuke stood in the student council room and watched Kaname through the window as she was surrounded by their circle of friends. His mind teemed with uncertainty _why am I here instead of down there? I told her that I wanted to talk to her about our situation…but now I'm terrified to actually talk to her…_

He thought about his conversation with Kurz the night he fled from Kaname after kissing her and how Urzu-6 had chided him and then tried to give him the benefit of his wisdom…

_**"You're a damned idiot!"**_

_**Sousuke sighed, "I know…so what do I do now?"**_

_**Kurz sighed as he replied, "Sousuke, let me ask you a question…have you ever liked a girl before now?"**_

_**Sousuke was at a loss as he responded**__,__** "Not that I can recall…I've always been on combat missions in battle zones."**_

_**Kurz continued, "But you had R and R…leaves and liberties…so whatja do?"**_

_**Sousuke thought a minute and then answered, "I took that time to clean and maintain my weapons…and read up on the latest innovations in warfare from various periodicals."**_

_**"That's what you did when you had R and R? You never tried to find some girl to be with?"**_

_**"Affirmative."**_

_**Incredulous, Kurz said, "You gotta be kiddin' man…you're seventeen, dude…didn't you ever even crush on some hottie at the base?"**_

_**"Of course I admired some of the women on the Danaan…and on the base…but for their fighting abilities…their looks weren't important."**_

_**Sighing again Kurz said, "So you're saying that in your entire lifetime…you've NEVER once had a thing for a girl…never even had a wet dream about any girl."**_

_**Blushing at the crude statement Sousuke retorted, "That's personal, Kurz."**_

_**"Ah-ha, so you have!" Kurz crowed in triumph. "So out with it…who is she?"**_

_**Sousuke said irritably, "If you must know…it's Kaname."**_

_**Kurz snickered, "So Angel's your first love, huh…how cute."**_

_**Getting very annoyed Sousuke snapped, "Look, if all you're going to do is make glib observations I'm hanging up."**_

_**Kurz surrendered, "Okay, okay…chill out, dude…what you need to do now is make it up to her."**_

_**"And how do I do that?"**_

_**Kurz proceeded, "Well you…woo her."**_

_**Now he was completely baffled. "Woo her? What's that?"**_

_**"You bring her gifts…flowers…candy or something that shows you're thinking about her… and you take her out to eat, see a movie...,or something…just to let her know you're sorry you screwed up."**_

_**Sousuke thought carefully about this and then answered, "Is that so?"**_

_**Kurz affirmed, "Yep…believe me bro, those are the tried and true ways to make it better when you blow it with your girl."**_

_**Thinking about what Kurz told him Sousuke said, "Understood…thanks Kurz."**_

_**"Hey no problem…just give Kaname my love…well, you know what I mean," he said jovially. "Good luck." **_

_'Woo her' Kurz said…bring her gifts…take her out to eat…to let her know I'm sorry…but how do I do that when she's mad and probably won't even talk to me? I haven't a clue…_

Sousuke's reverie was cut short by the soft summons of Mikihara Ren who with Hayashimizu had approached him…and he turned to them, eyeing Ren quizzically as Hayashimizu came to him and told him to follow. As he complied Sousuke addressed the student council president…

"Begging your pardon sir, but when you requested I meet you at lunch you neglected to tell me the reason you wished to see me…and…" he added as he gestured toward Rem, "why Mikihara-san is here."

Hayashimizu continued his trek as he answered, "Sagara-kun, with the imminent event of the Autumn Leaf Cotillion I thought that your training in the art of love should proceed at an elevated pace…so I took the liberty of asking Mikihara-san to assist us…I take it you have no objection?"

"Uh…," Sousuke hesitated then thought about the logical reason behind Mikihara, a girl, being involved in his special training…and seeing the obvious wisdom in Hayashimizu's tactic acquiesced, "Negative, sir."

"Then let's go."

Always obedient Sousuke followed as the student council president led him down the hallway with Ren in tow and they headed down to the home economics room. He was perplexed by the action until he spotted the set up of a table and two chairs that looked like a table for two at a restaurant complete with lace tablecloth, candles, and budvase with a single red rose.

He turned to Hayashimizu and asked, "With all due respect Your Excellency, I fail to see the reason for this…if I may ask what we are doing here?"

Hayashimizu replied evenly, "Sagara-kun, one thing you must learn when it comes to women, chivalry is paramount…a man who wants to impress and win a woman must show her the utmost courtesy and respect."

Sousuke nodded. "Understood...so how do I accomplish this?"

"Allow me to show you…See I have brought Mikihara-san to dine with me…and I want her to know what an honor it is."

He went over to one chair and Ren followed to stand by as Hayashimizu pulled the chair out for her to daintily take the seat. The president adjusted the chair under her then he made his way to the other chair. After he sat down he addressed Sousuke.

"So Sagara-kun, did you understand what I just did?"

Sousuke stood there and mulled over what he had seen the student council president do and made several observations…the first being that he noticed the very solicitous manner in which Hayashimizu treated Mikihara…with subtle and gentle touches on her shoulder as he adjusted her chair. The other thing he took note of was Mikihara's reaction…her lovely face was alight as she enjoyed the attention shown to her, eyes sparkling and creating a most fetching picture. He then imagined Chidori reacting the same way to him…and his heart soared.

He answered, "I think so, sir."

Hayashimizu and Mikihara both rose and the president gestured to Sousuke. "Now Sagara-kun, it's your turn…pretend that Mikihara-san is Chidori…and show her the same courtesy."

Surveying the scenario Sousuke frowned in concentration _Pretend Mikihara is Chidori? Well, I suppose it is feasible…both are Japanese, female, and have ideal physiques…but in other ways they're as different as night and day…Mikihara is refined and dignified while Chidori is…lively and assertive…like a bluebird compared to a dove…_

"Uh…Sagara-san?"

Ren was patiently waiting, bringing the mercenary back to the present. He shook himself and rose to the challenge of attempting to do something completely alien to him and approached her from the rear, just as he saw Hayashimizu do…

From his observation post to the side the sempai directed, "Now Sagara-san, you seat the lady you have brought to dine with you…showing her you care…"

"Understood."

Sousuke pulled the chair out and waited as Ren sat down, then adjusted the chair. Then a chimera was painted by his imagination as Mikihara suddenly morphed into…Chidori!

_Chidori…I remember that night in your kitchen…when I came up from behind you and…wrapped my arms around you…and called you my Angel…_

Closing his eyes Sousuke lost himself in the fantasy, moving his hands slowly, delicately from the chair to her shoulders, caressingly running his hands though her silky hair…

He was so deeply into his daydream that Hayashimizu rose and cleared his throat loudly. "Sagara-kun…you can let go now."

At the sempai's summons Sousuke came rushing back to reality and whipped his hands away from Ren's slender shoulders. "Please forgive me sir, ma'am," he said blushing and completely flustered as he came stiffly to attention ready to receive swift retribution for his breach in protocol.

Ren rose and tried to put the disconcerted young soldier at ease. "That's quite all right, Sagara-san…Chidori-san would probably really appreciate your being so attentive to her."

Standing as if Commander Mardukas were there reading him the riot act Sousuke's expression relaxed as he looked at her and said, "Do you really think so?"

Ren smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh…I think she'd find it quite endearing."

"Hmmm." Sousuke became thoughtful as Hayashimizu came and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That was very good, Sagara-kun…are you ready for the next lesson?"

Sousuke snapped to attention again as he replied, "Affirmative."

"Then stand by and watch this."

"Yes sir." Sousuke relaxed to Parade Rest and proceeded to watch…

The sempai went over to the clothes rack by the sewing machines and withdrew a deep crimson velvet cloak. He then came over to stand behind Ren again, this time with the cloak in hand. He addressed Sousuke as he opened the cloak…

"Sagara-kun, when a man is out with a lady it is also customary to assist her with her wrap…both taking it off and putting it on…first putting it on…"

He gently placed the cloak around Rem's shoulders and allowed his hands to linger around her in a loose embrace…and once again Sousuke picked up a very subtle underlying bond between the two as evidenced by Hayashimizu's ardent attention toward Mikihara and her radiant expression…and again his thoughts were of Chidori…

Hayashimizu then took his hands and just as gently as he helped put the cloak on he slid it off Mikihara's shoulders…then handed it to Sousuke…

"Now Sagara-kun…you try it."

With a look of ambivalence on his even features Sousuke came to stand behind Mikihara and held the cloak for her to slip into…and Hayashimizu stood aside to observe when a ring tone sounded, prompting the sempai to take out his cell phone. After he answered he looked up to apologize…

"Please excuse me but I must take this in private…so carry on." And he went into the home economic faculty office leaving Sousuke and Rem…alone…making the Mithril sergeant even more uncomfortable…

His awkward demeanor was not lost on Rem who wanted to set him at ease. "Sagara-kun, we should just go ahead…don't worry, I'll do my best to assist you."

"If you think so." Sousuke was doubtful.

"Uh-huh…just do as Hayashimizu-sama showed you." She waited there as Sousuke took the cloak and began to wrap it around her…

_Just like Hayashimizu…only I'm doing this for Chidori…my Angel…_

And then the vision from before revisited his mind's eye as a virtual reality of Kaname, …with her silky mane stood before him waiting for him to help her into her wrap … tantalizing him and luring him to again lock his arms about her …embracing his beloved…with eyes closed in ecstasy…

.

As this was transpiring, the captain of the amateur karate club, Tsubaki was entering the second floor hallway of the activities building and made his way down to the new club room, won by him in the infamous flirting contest, which was an anomaly since he was ordinarily a man who was not a skirt-chaser…he was musing about this as he stepped into the hall…

_Huh, the reason I won that thing was to get our club the room…not to get any women…hell, there's only ONE woman I want…and only one thing stands in my way…Sagara! _

The activities rooms on the second floor had glass panels along one side, enabling anyone in the hall to see what was taking place in all the rooms…the home ec room the very first…and when Tsubaki inadvertently glanced in as he was passing…he stopped dead in his tracks…_What the hell? That's Sagara…with another girl! _

Meanwhile Kaname, after hearing about her friends' pairing up for the dance at lunch and having had her private pity party under the stairs of the activities building, composed herself and then began climbing the stairs to head to the student council room. She planned to use the computer in the office there to knock out the basic ticket design she and the PR committee had decided upon to print out and give to Ren to have printed…and with the news of the event having spread so fast…she had to move quickly…

She skittered up the stairs and as she entered the hall she saw Tsubaki, his face pressed against the glass panels that looked into the home ec room. Puzzled she came over to see what had the karate captain's rapt attention…

"Hey Tsubaki, what's up?"

Startled he whirled around and came to face Kaname and with a nervous giggle he greeted her, "Hey Chidori…what's goin' on?"

"That's what I was about to ask you." She went to the panel but Tsubaki blocked her way, taking hold of her shoulders.

"L-look Chidori, let's go to the karate room…I'll show you what me and the guys are working on for the Culture Festival." He tried to steer her away but she rebuffed his attempt…

"Sorry Issei, but I can't now…I need to head to the student council room to do the ticket design for the big dance…so if you'll excuse me…"

Kaname again tried to push past but stopped with a stunned expression on her face as she saw what was going on in the home economics room. And with the same morbid fascination as one who cannot avoid staring at a wreck on the highway, her eyes were riveted to the very intimate scene unfolding within…

_So that's why he dissed me…again…even though HE wanted to meet with me…but…to be with…REN??? Something's not right…_

She then headed to enter the room…

"Chidori…wait!"

Seeing the potential explosive encounter dead ahead Tsubaki tried to run interference but Kaname was not about to be denied in her desire to get to the truth. She and Tsubaki strode in and her heart constricted as she saw what appeared to be a very private and intimate scene…Unable to believe what she was seeing Kaname cleared her throat…

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything…" She spoke in a subdued tone…quite unusual for her…

"Huh?"

At the softly uttered statement both Sousuke and Ren responded in surprise to someone entering the room. However, when they saw it was Kaname and Tsubaki Sousuke' s manner became panicked as he immediately withdrew his hands from Ren's shoulders in the twinkling of an eye.

"C-Chidori…this isn't …I-I can explain," he stammered coming forward to entreat her but Kaname sidestepped him as if he were not even there and addressed Ren…

"Mikihara-san, I was just heading over to the student council room to do a ticket design mock up to give you to take and get printed…"

Ren, also anxious to avert a very volatile situation began to explain. "Chidori-san…it really is not as it appears with me and Sagara-san…," but Kaname grinned and held up a hand.

"Hey, don't sweat it, okay…Sousuke's free to do whatever he wants…and I had no business barging in on you two."

Sousuke came forward to try again. "Please Chidori…let me explain…"

She abruptly cut him off. "Explain what…that you wanted to 'talk about our situation' then kept me waiting while you were up here with Ren?"

Her voice became agitated and for a moment she was herself…vintage Chidori Kaname in all her furious, outraged glory. And Sousuke visibly flinched as he waited for her to mete out the usual punishment with her harisen. However, like a summer thunderstorm, the rage passed as she sighed and added, "But that's okay…if something came up that was urgent…I understand."

Kaname cast a glance at Sousuke and saw how his expression was mixed… taciturn as he was stifled by her claim and yet his eyes were broadcasting a plea that tugged at her heart as if to say_…Please believe in me_ …but having seen him holding Ren, with his eyes closed as if he were in heaven caused it to lurch painfully…

She said, "I have only a half hour before my next class so I gotta jet… I'll see you guys in class…and again I'm sorry." She then took off …hurrying out of the room…

Sousuke said, "Kaname…" but she was gone.

Ren then made to save face as she bowed politely and also exited leaving behind the two bitter adversaries…

Sousuke stood there in the home economics room with Tsubaki, who was glaring at him accusingly but the mercenary was raw and in no mood to deal with the karate captain. However Tsubaki, filled with indignation foolishly spoke…and in doing so performed an action that was tantamount to waving a red flag before a bull…

"I never figured you to be a two-timer, Sagara…but I know what I saw."

Sousuke scoffed, "And what was that?"

"You …making time with another woman…you're despicable and I'm glad Chidori saw it."

Beyond mere anger Sousuke fought the rising urge to take out his gun and empty the clip into Tsubaki or beat him senseless…instead he spoke in a low deadly voice…

"Tomorrow, after final period…on the basketball court on the roof of the athletics building."

Tsubaki snorted, "What the hell are you babbling about?"

Sousuke met his glare with a coldly baleful look of his own. "You've been challenging me to meet you for the longest time now…I'm telling you tomorrow's the day…you want it…you got it…but be prepared for the worst when you come."

Tsubaki laughed contemptuously as he said, "Fine by me…and if you chicken out again…I'll come looking for you."

The Mithril sergeant grinned back evilly as he answered, "You needn't worry…I'll be there."

Tsubaki snorted then turned and left as Sousuke watched him. He then reached for his cell phone and hit the speed dial code for Mithril…

"Urzu-7…requesting immediate pick up and transport to Merida Island base ASAP….Affirmative." He hung up and sprinted from the room…

**NEXT…FIGHTING BOY WINS BACK GIRL**


	5. FIGHTING BOY WINS BACK GIRL

_Author's Note: Here's the fight chapter. And although the muse took it in a unique direction, I hope you'll be as pleased with the outcome as I was…with a segue into the final chapter which will be a fluffy confection of romance. There is a shotokan terms guide at the end so enjoy…and thanks to all readers and reviewers._

**FIGHTING BOY WINS BACK GIRL**

_"Tomorrow, after final period…on the basketball court on the roof of the athletics building."_

_Tsubaki snorted, "What the hell are you babbling about?" _

_Sousuke met his glare with a coldly baleful look of his own. "You've been challenging me to meet you for the longest time now…I'm telling you tomorrow's the day…you want it…you got it…but be prepared for the worst when you come."_

_Tsubaki laughed contemptuously as he said, "Fine by me…and if you chicken out again…I'll come looking for you."_

_The Mithril sergeant grinned back evilly as he answered, "You needn't worry…I'll be there."_

_Tsubaki snorted then turned and left as Sousuke watched him. He then reached for his cell phone and hit the speed dial code for Mithril…_

_"Urzu-7…requesting immediate pick up and transport to Merida Island base….Affirmative." He hung up and sprinted from the room… _

It was just past lunch when Sousuke headed toward the rugby field, glancing upward for the transport chopper from Mithril to arrive to pick him up. To save time he had contacted Mithril transport to meet him here at school on the nearest largest open area, which happened to be the rugby field. When he had finalized the reworking of his service contract, one of the stipulations was that he would be allowed to return to the base in between missions with the Arbalest for training at his own choice…so his continued status as a sergeant with the SRT unit garnered the special service…especially since he was still unofficially protecting a highly important Whispered subject.

Concerning said subject, Sousuke was in a funk, his spirits flagging as he remembered the hurt look on her pretty face that was there for a split second before she hid it behind an impassive manner that shook him even more. When Kaname came into the home economics room and saw him in a very compromising position with Mikihara, Sousuke had expected a full blown eruption of her infamous volcanic temper…of which he had felt the brunt many times since they met. However, her tepid response was even more disturbing as he felt since he had not met her for lunch as he had promised…that he had betrayed her…

_Damn it! I just keep screwing up with Kaname…because I was a coward; afraid to face her even to talk briefly she now thinks I'm involved with Mikihara…and her reaction was unexpected to say the least…even when she did get angry, she reacted in a way that wasn't her…accepting what she assumed was affection between me and Mikihara without any question without delivering the blow I was sure I was going to get…and part of me wishes she had…_

The whir of approaching chopper blades broke through his musings as the Mithril transport approached…

Meanwhile, Kaname was in the student council room, sitting at the computer designing the ticket copy for the Autumn Leaf Cotillion to take to the print shop…and as she sat before the monitor she stared at the blank screen, her mind filled with what she saw and perceived in the home ec room…

_Oh man was THAT a shocker…nope I never even considered that one…I mean I figured eventually that some girl would catch his eye…he's a GUY after all. Saeki had left him that love letter in his shoe locker and on the sub Tessa came out and told me she loved him…and they're both so delicate and pretty…so unlike me…and Ren's the same way…but I always thought that she and sempai Hayashimizu had a thing going…huh?_

Frowning at the thought, Kaname inadvertently glanced out the window and her eyes popped as she saw Sousuke, standing in the center of the rugby field…and then he was engulfed in an eddy of scattered leaves as he seemed to disappear into thin air. To anyone who may have witnessed this occurrence by chance would have seen something extraordinary, bordering on supernatural…however…

Having been exposed to Mithril and its plethora of advanced technology in combat as well as other things Kaname recognized the arrival of a transport chopper in ECS mode…and wondered _why is Sousuke getting picked up by Mithril…has he been called on a mission with the AS…Arbalest? If that's so, I pray he'll be safe…and come back to me…_

Sighing Kaname watched the now deserted rugby field, completely absorbed in her melancholia and oblivious as the door slid open and two figures entered the student council room and approached her desk…

"Chidori-kun?" Sempai Hayashimizu addressed her softly, breaking through her meditation and startled, Kaname swung her head from the window.

"Sempai, I'm sorry." She bowed and continued, "Please forgive me, I was just about to do the ticket design…I'll have it done in no time."

But the solemn student council president shook his head. "That's not the matter of concern…Mikihara-san and I feel that you need to know something…so please allow us to explain."

Kaname looked up as she spotted Ren standing behind Hayashimzu, as always the very picture of humility and grace _look at her…she's so proper and poised…no wonder Sousuke went for her…she's everything I'm not… _She smiled a greeting. "Hi Ren."

Ren came forward, a look of quiet concern on her delicate face. "Chidori-san I feel I have to…explain what you saw before in the home economics room…which happened between Sagara-san and me."

Kaname bit her lip as her stomach churned and tears pricked…but she shook her head and began unsteadily, "Look, I said before it's okay…Sousuke is free to do whatever he wants…with whoever he wants."

With a stern look Hayashimizu cut in. "Chidori-kun, please listen…Sagara-kun and Mikihara-san were not doing what you thought…as a matter of fact I was also there as we were assisting Sagara-kun with something he requested …and that is what you saw…"

At Kaname's dubious expression Ren continued, "Chidori-san, I was actually assisting Sagara-san with his ability…to act toward…you."

Kaname's eyes flew open to wide coffee saucers. "What exactly do you mean 'his ability to act toward me'?"

Hayashimizu stated urbanely, "Chidori-kun, Sagara approached me and requested that I give him instruction as to the ways a man can act to win the heart of a woman…and that woman…is you."

_Me!? He wanted to know how to win me? I-I can't believe it…_ Rising slowly Kaname felt a pleasurable tingle in her heart that spread throughout her body which was reminiscent of the sensation she got when riding a rollercoaster…a sense of breathless exhilaration…however this was different as it also made her feel intensely feminine. And since she was known quite uncertainly at Jindai as "the prettiest girl nobody wanted to date" her doubts about her lack of femininity…were frequent and many…however…

_I never dreamed any guy would go to these lengths…for me. He really does care…those kisses he gave me that night in my kitchen were real…oh Sousuke…I love you…so much! _

She turned toward Hayashimizu and bowed as she spoke with deep gratitude. "Sempai…Ren-san…I-I just want to thank you both…for helping Sousuke…because of the life he has led he's really had so little time in polite society. Ever since he's transferred here I've done what I could to help him adjust…and I admit I haven't always been as understanding toward him…especially since…"

Mikihara came forward and patted Kaname on the shoulder. 'Chidori-san, when he was with me…he was told to imagine that I was you…and when he was told that something remarkable happened…a transformation. Instead of hesitant Sagara-san's touch was soft and tender…he seemed to lose himself as he held me. And when he realized that I wasn't you…he was so flustered and…guilty…that I had to reassure him."

Kaname raised her head and said like a little girl. "Really?"

Ren giggled as she said, "You know he reacted just like you just did…when I told him that you would appreciate him being so…affectionate…you're both so like each other…it's like you're made for only each other."

_…made only for each other _Kaname inwardly sighed as she again was brought back to the night in her kitchen when Sousuke locked her in his strong arms…and now knowing that he really wanted to pursue her and be with her…so much that he asked to be shown how…was touching and filled her with warmth.

_It's really so like him…to want to do his best…that's my Sousuke... _Wiping away the tears now spilling from her eyes Kaname sniffled and said, "T-thank y-you." Both girls embraced as Hayashimizu stood by and watched.

When they pulled apart he addressed Kaname gravely, "Chidori-kun, a word of wisdom and caution…despite appearing to be weak Sagara-kun approached me in his despair and I promised to help…but be advised…do not be so open as to tell him that you know of his plan before he's ready to tell you…I can guarantee you that he won't be pleased…he is a man and as a very sacred rule we men prefer to conceal our feelings from women…until we are ready…and we loathe pity or the slightest suggestion that we are weak. If you truly care for him, allow him to reveal everything… in his own time."

No fool herself Kaname saw the sage advice for what it was and buried it deep inside her heart for future reference. "Yes, sempai…"

___________________________________________________________

It was late afternoon when the transport helicopter bearing Urzu-7 touched down on the tarmac of the airfield serving the Merida Island base for Mithril. As the chopper landed and powered down Sousuke emerged, dressed in his uniform fatigues with his sergeant bars prominent…so all enlisted staff on the airfield saluted as he passed by them, hurrying to the building nearest to the airfield that happened to house the SRT quarters and barracks.

As he made his way over to his quarters, Sousuke began to refresh his memory of various techniques Mithril employed in their hand to hand combat training…similar in many ways to the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program from the USMC with both lethal and non-lethal attacks and moves. However, the constant, nagging thoughts of Tsubaki…with Chidori…made him only think of those techniques that were the deadliest…and those that would deliver the most pain. Sousuke was brooding about this as he went into his locker for his workout clothes…

Unbuttoning his blouse, Urzu-7 stripped down to his skivvies and donned a black tank top with loose fitting fatigue trousers, then put on and re-laced his boots. Finished, he then reached into his duffle bag, in which was his school uniform so to keep it neat he hung it up and as he did he reached into the pocket of his jacket to retrieve two photos. One was his usual talisman…a picture of all his SRT teammates, which went everywhere with him…but the second one was a new photo, given to him recently one day by Kyoko when he was all alone eating lunch…and it had become immediately raised to the same cherished status as the other. It was a picture of Kaname and him, taken the day he had saved her from being run over by a speeding truck…

_I remember that day well…I had just begun the mission to shadow Chidori…and at a local hamburger joint after school I had spotted a suspicious character in a trenchcoat…with a briefcase…a textbook description of a terrorist…sitting at the counter. As I expected in typical terrorist MO he then got up and left without the briefcase…when Chidori picked it up and ran after the guy! My heart was in my throat as I ran after her and saw her run right into the path of that speeding truck. To save her from certain death as she had frozen I leapt and tackled her, doing my best to cushion her from the fall with my body by wrapping my arms around her…and when we landed she was safely cradled against me. But the thing I remember most is how she looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers…and I knew at that moment that whether it was my mission or not…I would always protect her. _

Gazing at the photo Sousuke continued musing _huh, Tokiwa must've taken this just after we landed…before I accidently allowed my hand to move from Chidori's shoulder…to her breast! And then in typical Chidori style she popped me good…I swear I felt the effects of that punch for days!_

Allowing a smile to touch his lips Sousuke reverently permitted his fingers to caress the photo while he thought about the girl who had stolen his heart and invaded his being…and he vowed again that nobody…_nobody_ would take her away from him…

Back in Tokyo, it was just dismissal of the school day at Jindai and Kaname headed to her shoe locker to change before heading to the Senagawa station for the train home. Her mind was full of all the events of the day and as such she was pensive…full of worry as how to handle things when she saw Sousuke next…and filled with apprehension. Intent and deep into her thoughts as she sat on the floor to put on her sneakers, she barely noticed as a shadow fell over her. Startled she glanced up and saw Tsubaki standing above her, and she inwardly groaned but pasted a smile on her lips as she greeted him.

"Hey Issei…what's up?"

With a look of concern the karate club captain knelt besides her…lying a hand on her shoulder he sympathized, "I've been worried about you since you left the home ec room this afternoon…are you okay?"

Turning her head back to her task she replied laconically, "Sure…why wouldn't I be?"

He said hesitantly, "Well…I know you were…shocked…to see Sagara with his arms around another girl…and you looked so upset." He scowled as he continued, "But don't worry…he's gonna pay for making you sad."

Kaname turned toward him and demanded, "What do you mean 'he's gonna pay for making me sad'?"

Tsubaki answered enigmatically, "Tomorrow after last period…you'll see." He made to get up but Kaname grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him back down.

"Hey!"

"Okay Tsubaki, talk…what the hell did you mean with that little remark…spit it out now!" She thrust her face in his and her fierce expression unnerved him.

He sputtered, "After being a coward and avoiding me for so long Sagara's finally agreed to be a man and meet me in a fight…he even dared me, saying to expect the worst…huh, as if that scares me."

_Sousuke decided to fight Tsubaki? _Kaname frowned as she thought why the cool as a cucumber sergeant from Mithril would get into a fight with a civilian …then recalled the situation that had occurred in the home economics room…

A picture then juxtaposed in Kaname's mind as she next remembered the incident that took place in the galley and mess hall of the Tuatha De Danaan and how Sousuke dispatched the renegade SRT traitor Danigan when he was about to kill her by plunging a knife deep into the man's chest then as his gun fell from his fingers, picked the weapon up and blasted several shots into him to assure his demise. _Huh, Tsubaki has no idea what Sousuke is capable of…he's a trained mercenary and killer who keeps his emotions in check…but he's not superhuman…he has a boiling point I'm sure and if pushed hard enough…he will push back… he and Tsubaki have had this thing since they first met…and Tsubaki's been asking for it…it did look like he brought me into the home ec room to catch Sousuke with Rem. Now that I know the truth…Sousuke must've gotten totally pissed off… _

Certain now that Sousuke had in fact headed of to the Mithril base for reinforcements, chills skittered through her as she began to fret about this fight…

At that very moment on Merida Island over in the training gym Sousuke was pummeling a punching bag, his blows coming fast and furious as he remained fiercely focused…wiping himself of all emotion as he concentrated on getting stronger. He began his workout by warming up with fifty chin ups, followed by fifty jumping jacks, fifty Marine style push ups…then ran twenty laps around the vast perimeter of the gym, which was slightly smaller than a blimp hangar. He was now up to ten minutes straight on the punching bag and with several powerful jabs completed his exercise.

Taking a few deep breaths, Sousuke went over to the bleachers where he took a towel to blot the sheen of sweat that had covered his face and arms from all the exertion. He also vigorously rubbed his hair with the towel as it was sweaty and damp as well and did not notice when two other figures entered the gym to join him…

"Well, well look who's here," Kurz Weber's gravelly tenor echoed in the cavernous structure and Sousuke immediately whipped the towel off to see Urzu-6 and Urzu-2 approach from the now open door.

"Sousuke…what are you doing here?" Melissa Mao, the sergeant major of the SRT unit inquired her expressive amethyst eyes wide as she peered at her subordinate.

Sousuke snapped to attention and saluted in deference to his CO. "Ma'am, I'm here to train."

"Lighten up," Mao said amiably as she returned the salute. "Remember, you're just a part time Mithril operative…and even when you were full time we never stood on ceremony…so chill out."

"You're right, Mao…sorry," Sousuke sheepishly apologized as he took a seat on the bleachers. Both Kurz and Melissa flanked him as they sat down as well.

"So why are you here…it's the middle of the week, shouldn't you be in school?" Mao persisted.

Sousuke sighed, "Affirmative."

"So tell us…why are you here instead of there?" Kurz asked as leaned over as he grinned slyly. "Something having to do with 'Angel'?"

"Angel? You mean Kaname?" Mao asked curiously.

Sousuke glared at Kurz knowing his implication. He admitted, "Well, not directly…but I need to refresh my non lethal hand-to-hand combat techniques for an upcoming battle…and it made sense to come here to do so…the equipment is far superior to that of the school."

But Mao was still not convinced. "Okay…so why do you need the so-called superior equipment here? You're as well-trained as the rest of us…even more so considering your background as a guerilla fighter when you were a kid."

Sousuke sighed and replied, "Because my opponent…despite being a civilian and having never experienced true combat…is quite formidable…as captain of the amateur karate club he managed to knock me out for a few minutes the first time we fought…but eventually I prevailed and was victorious."

He rose and continued, "Since then he's pestered me continuously for a rematch…which I, of course refused, knowing the unfair advantage I have…until..."

Both Kurz and Mao watched as Sousuke's expression hardened, his gunmetal gray eyes darkening to slate and narrowing to slits as his voice became guttural…

"He's had designs on Chidori since he once rescued her from some street thugs so he made damned sure that Chidori witnessed me…in a compromising position with another girl…"

He was interrupted by Kurz, who jumped up whistling and crowed, "Sousuke, you dog! I never, ever thought that you'd turn out to be such a player…Kaname…Tessa…and now another chick?! You're a regular ladies man, my friend!" He slapped Sousuke on the back and grinned lasciviously until Mao too got up, lowering the boom and boxed his ear causing the blond to howl in protest…

"OWW! Hey Mao, what the hell?" Kurz rubbed his offended member as she glared at him.

"Stow it, Weber! Let him finish the story without the benefit of your testosterone charged commentary directly from south of the belt buckle." She approached Urzu-7 and asked quietly, "So what did Kaname do?"

He said grimly, "She acted like nothing happened at first…then when I tried to explain the situation to her I thought she was going to act the usual way and let me have it…but she just looked sad and left the room. Then that fool Tsubaki began to rub it in…he's been pushing me and made it no secret that he brought her there for the purpose of catching me in an embarrassing situation… that did it so I told him I would meet him." He scowled darkly and finished, "And when I do I'm gonna knock that cocky son of a bitch on his ass…and smash his face in."

Mao studied his furious countenance and inquired, "So why were you with another girl?"

A blush creeping across his cheeks Sousuke said irritably, "I'd rather not say."

"Aw, come on…you can tell us," Kurz urged as Urzu-2 elbowed him hard in the gut. "Owww!"

Glaring at the irascible Sergeant Weber Mao sighed, "Okay, _we_ won't pry…so you left Tokyo…and came here…"

Sousuke's hands balled into fists as he stated doggedly, "I want to work on some MCMAP offensive and defensive non-lethal moves for this fight…Tsubaki's a third degree black belt…so I admit I'd like to also use some of the more lethal moves…holding back just enough not to kill him…but hurt the bastard enough to put him in the hospital." The look on his face bode no well for Tsubaki and both his teammates felt an unease as they saw how serious Urzu-7 was.

Kurz said quietly, "So you really have it in for this guy…because he's after Kaname…and caused trouble between you and her…right?"

Sousuke nodded. "Affirmative." He sat back down, still scowling darkly, drawing a look of concern from the sergeant major, who looked at her men as family…

Mao studied Urzu-7 and she did a mental evaluation of what she saw there _Something's changed in Sousuke…he's…different. Still focused as hell and straight as an arrow…but his manner's different…there's more emotion in him now…or maybe he's just showing more. But one thing's for certain…he's fallen hard for Kaname Chidori…I knew that when he split on me in Hong Kong…and then ran back to her when the mission was done. He was so out of it when Tessa and the Intelligence Division ordered him to withdraw from guarding her…in all of our time as comrades I never seen him like that…and he kinda seems like that now… _

She sat down beside Sousuke and said softly, "Do you mind if I say something to you?"

Woodenly, he shook his head.

Mao took a deep breath and went on. "Back in Hong Kong during the mission when we had the accident with the van…and almost blew our cover…I told you then I couldn't act the big sister…"

Sousuke looked over at her and remorse was etched on his features. "Mao…I never told you…I am so sorry I did that…leaving in the middle of a mission…I don't know what came over me…"

"I do," she said sagely as he blushed. "Anyway that's water under the bridge…I want you to use your head in your fight with this Tsubaki guy…remember you're still a mercenary and a trained killer…no matter how pissed you get at him…if you lose it you could end up killing him."

"I know." He turned and stared ahead scowling.

""You know, Sousuke…as a part timer you don't have Mithril to back you if you do something without thinking…especially with your fighting skills," Mao pointed out. "You lost that privilege when you chose to stay in Tokyo and make it your home…and you're now subject to their laws."

"You think I haven't thought of that?" He turned back to face Urzu-2, his expression showing his frustration. "I know full well that I could easily kill him with my bare hands…even with his skills… and the consequences of such an action." He got up and paced like a caged tiger…

"But I can't…yet I want to…so badly I can taste it…I keep seeing him and her…" and Sousuke cut himself off before he said any more evoking curiosity from his comrades…especially Kurz.

"Keep seeing him and her what?" the blond queried as he jumped to his feet, intense interest lighting in his cerulean eyes.

Sousuke cast a glance at him without saying a word but Mao, in her infinite wisdom borne of feminine intuition ran interference grabbing Urzu-6 by the scruff of his collar and yanked him back as she deftly changed the subject …

"Well you came here to train and brush up on your hand-to-hand combat skills and techniques," she said crisply. "So how 'bout doing some MCMAP shotokan kata since your opponent's a third degree black belt in karate?"

Sousuke smiled in gratitude. "Thanks Mao."

"Count me in too, " Kurz added cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Urzu-7. "We're here for ya, bro." He leaned down to whisper in his ear, "We won't let that SOB take Kaname away from you."

Sousuke looked at his two teammates…they had always been close like family, there for each other through all…and here they were again offering their support…for something that was unrelated to Mithril but was intensely personal and infinitely important to him…true friends…

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Understood…"

Over three hours later it was almost 9:45 PM and the trio from the SRT unit was sitting on the rolled mats weary from the vigorous sparring they had just completed. Sousuke, Kurz, and Mao all were exhausted from the battles staged in varied shotokan kata that consisted of punches, open hand strikes, blocks, and kicks. The three had especially practiced the most powerful punches, including yoko tettsui, tettsui, tettsui hasami uchi,…and kicking strikes that included combat level yoko geri keage, yoko geri kekomi, and yoko tobi geri…moves that Sousuke knew, based on past battles with Tsubaki would counter his moves…for even as fierce a fighter as Tsubaki was he was still…just an amateur. But Mao and Kurz were professionals…like him…and though the battles were simulated…they fought as if in actual combat…

Letting out a long yawn Kurz said, "Boy, that was something…man, Sousuke I thought you were gonna take my head off in the last match…geez, what were you thinkin' about…or should I say who?" In the last sparring match Sousuke met Kurz in a battle that leveled Urzu-6 with a vicious volley of strikes that finished off with a very strong tobi ushiro mawashi geri (jumping back roundhouse kick). The attack was so brutally concentrated that Kurz was out for several minutes requiring the use of smelling salts to bring him around.

Sousuke apologized, "Sorry Kurz…I admit I was thinking of my opponent in tomorrow's fight…and I lost my temper." He shook his head and added, "That was stupid of me…showing my emotion like that…I know better."

"Ah, forget it…getting mad's natural…the guy's after your woman…if it were me, I'd knock his teeth down his throat…before I kill 'im," Kurz said prompting Mao to give him a sharp jab to his solar plexus. He growled at her in response…

"Hey, what the hell, woman…that's still sore from the fight!" Urzu-6 protested as Urzu-2 glared at him.

"You stop encouraging him…if he loses his head and kills the asshole…he'll end up in the Tokyo slammer…and Mithril won't bail him out if he does."

Sousuke spoke up assuring her, "Don't worry Mao…I won't let my emotions cloud my judgment or objective." He got up and turned to leave the gym.

"You leaving to head back to Tokyo?" Mao called after him.

"Negative…I need to go somewhere else first." He waved and said "Thanks guys," then exited the gym, leaving his teammates watching with trepidation.

Always the mother hen Mao said, "I hope he'll be okay."

For once Kurz had no snappy comeback. "Yeah," he agreed, frowning…

It was a half an hour before midnight when Sousuke arrived at the secluded rocky beach cliff that he had claimed as his…facing west, it was the site of the most breathtaking sunsets and Urzu-7's most concentrated soul-searching as he fished when he had liberty. Now under the velvet cover of night, the waning full moon lent its light to the place, turning the sand to pewter dust and the waves to silver.

With a sigh Sousuke sat on the flat rock he always used as his perch when casting his line into the sea and drank in the salt tinged air, savoring it like the sweetest of perfumes. The soft offshore breeze ruffled his unruly ebon locks and worked its spell on the young mercenary as tranquility enveloped him, allowing his thoughts to flow like the surf…

_Perfect peace…this is as close as I ever get to that…here I don't have to obey orders, fight battles, or dispatch enemies. Here I can feel a small measure of humanity as I'm free to be myself…like I am in my life in Tokyo… thanks in a big part to Kaname…_

Sousuke sighed as at that thought his mind conjured the vision of his beloved as if she were there beside him, her lovely face framed by her long inky mane tied with the saucy red bow fluttering in the wind…a true image of an angel. And suddenly he felt a strong sense of loneliness that he had never before felt here…like something vital was missing; a void that could only be filled by one. The memory of the last time he had come to this place; of their time together fishing came to him as he again heard Kaname's lilting laughter while they tried to land a big one…

So lost in the reflection Sousuke glanced to his right fully expecting to see her sitting at his side while her whimsical expression of mirth danced on the breeze. But reality hit like a sucker punch as in disappointment he noted that he was alone and the playful giggle he had heard was actually the warble of a dolphin skipping on the waves…and his feeling of isolation deepened…

_It just doesn't feel right now…me being here without her…_ _that's why I brought Kaname here in the first place…because it's MY place and she's mine…so I wanted to share it with her. I want this place to become our place…I want to bring her here the first time I tell her I love her…the first time I make love to her…and when I do I want to love her here as the sun sets…until the sun rises…she'd look so nice in the morning light, in my arms._ He smirked as he went on_ lately that's all I think about…making love to Kaname…holding her…and never letting go…_

Sousuke then had another memory…a more recent one…the night the wall of restrictions fell and he allowed the desires of his heart to take hold…as he snuck up behind Kaname and kissed her. The feel of her in his arms as he tasted her…was the single most exquisite sensation he had ever felt…even now the mere memory was enough to cause him to become aroused …_extremely_ aroused…

However, his mind cruelly switched gears as he again saw Tsubaki with Kaname locked in his arms outside of the Maison K complex…and like a bucket of ice water thrown on him the heat inside turned to winter chill as with the idyll now shattered…Urzu-7 sighed heavily and began the trek back to base…

________________________________________________________

The next morning Kaname trudged to Jindai with a heavy heart, her fear for Sousuke's battle with Tsubaki filling her with dread…for both boys. For she knew that both were skilled fighters but having witnessed the Mithril sergeant's combat expertise and his potential to be completely ruthless when it came to vanquishing a foe she feared for the worst to happen…especially if Sousuke promised that as Tsubaki told her. And after Tsubaki had told her about the fight Kaname was beside herself with worry…so much so that she barely slept, her mind filled with a continuous stream of the very worse of scenarios. And this morning on her way to school she even stopped at the local temple to cast a coin in the well and say a prayer for the outcome of the fight…

As she made her way to first period, her mind continued at a breakneck pace with thoughts that overwhelmed her _man, what a mess…Sousuke, the mercenary and professional soldier, trained to kill…and Tsubaki the captain of the Karate Club, a great fighter on his own… a real clash…but in this battle he's way over his head…if he ends up pissing Sousuke off…he could be a goner…I've seen what Sousuke can do. And here in Tokyo if he does…he could end up in jail!_

Her face a study in anxiety Kaname took her seat, noticing that Sousuke had yet to arrive…and then she began fretting about why he could be late. When Kagurazaka-sensei entered the room, as representative for Class Four she stood up and began to lead the class in the morning greeting by bowing to the teacher. However, as the class bowed the rear door slid open and someone came and joined in as Kaname then directed the class to take their seats. Finished, she made to take her seat and when she saw that the late arrival was Sousuke relief made her limp as she collapsed in the chair…

_I'm so glad to see him…but part of me wishes he had stayed away…but that's not Sousuke…he'd never run from a fight…he's a soldier but he's also a man of honor…_ Kaname sighed softly as the butterflies in her stomach about the upcoming fight beat unceasingly…

The rest of the morning was uneventful…with classes in Japanese Classics, English, Japanese History, and art; the typical school day. However with her mind on what was going to happen after last period, Kaname was not really paying attention. This was especially apparent in art class when Mizuhoushi-sensei asked her to draw a still life setup and she filled her paper with doodles of figures in various karate stances. He peered at her in a peculiar manner as she explained that she was studying karate kata as a science project and had the stances stuck in her head. It was a lame excuse but Mizuhoushi-sensei…as an artist a very obscure person himself actually bought it and complimented her for being so innovative in her thinking.

At lunchtime Kaname was sitting in the quad eating from her bento box when she idly glanced about and saw everyone, couples all grouped about and she instantly thought of Sousuke…and just as she did her eyes fell on the only one in the quad beside her who was alone…Sousuke. He was sitting at a table by himself, just staring out at the fence as he ate and appeared so lonely…it tugged at her heart. Kaname then got up with her bento box and went over. Remembering their last encounter she approached him tentatively as he seemed to be brooding while he chewed on his beef jerky, a dark scowl shadowing his handsome features.

"Uhh, Hi Sousuke."

He swung his head around still surly until he noticed who it was. "C-Chidori?" he asked, his expression softening. "Why are you here?"

Biting her lip she asked, "Can I sit down?"

He nodded and gestured. "Please."

Kaname did and took a deep breath as she sat opposite Sousuke. "Look I won't take up your time." She placed the bento box on the table and slid it towards him. "You need to eat something."

He held up another piece of jerky and a banana. "Thank you but I have my lunch."

She sighed impatiently and said, "That's not a good enough lunch…so just take that." She lowered her head and murmured, "You need your strength for later." She got up to leave but his statement made her stop…

"So you know about the fight between me and Tsubaki."

She nodded. "Uh-huh…he told me all about it."

Sousuke glowered as he muttered, "That figures." He got up and faced her. "Listen Kaname…this has nothing to do with you...it's between me and him…"

"That's funny…'cause he said he was gonna make you pay for hurting me."

"Is that so?" Sousuke's eyes narrowed as he answered, "The only one who's going to pay is him…for…many things." He gave her a meaningful look.

Kaname felt an icy finger of fear slither up her spine as she saw the cold face of the mercenary from Mithril… callous, calculating and focused on victory…so she sighed and pointed at the bento box…

"Then you'd better eat that…see ya later." And she was gone…

Sousuke watched her as she disappeared into the crowd…then sat down and opened the box. His eyes widened as he saw the contents…his favorite dish, prepared with loving hands…curried rice. Picking up chopsticks, he began to eat with gusto. After eating the curried rice Kaname had brought him, he cleared his mind, just as he did before every battle except one thing… he could not get her out of it …

_She's done it again…been here for me…worrying about me…_he glanced down at the now empty bento box _feeding and taking care of me…my Angel…_

The afternoon seemed to drag by with the clock barely moving with each class appearing to move in suspended animation. However Sousuke was well-schooled in the art of waiting as a soldier's life consisted of nothing but waiting…waiting for reinforcements, for ammo, for orders…and for battles…and this was no different. So he just waited as final period arrived and was finally over then went to the basketball court....his latest battlefield. When he got there he saw that although Tsubaki had not yet arrived he was not alone…for gathered at the end court was Kaname, Kyoko, Shinji, Mizuki, Onodera, and a host of others from Class Four. Surprised and a bit dismayed Sousuke approached his friends and addressed Kaname specifically…

"Chidori…what is this?" He pointed at the group and asked her disapprovingly, "Did you bring them here?"

She appeared insulted as she retorted, "Of course not…I didn't say a thing…to anyone."

Kyoko piped in, "Kana's right, Sousuke…she didn't tell any of us."

OnoD said, "Yeah…it seems Tsubaki and his three karate flunkies have been shooting their mouths off all over school…sayin' this time you're gonna get your ass kicked and revenge will be theirs for that time you beat their asses at the dojo….they told everyone they could so they could have an audience."

Sousuke took a deep breath _so that's it…typical high school bravado…quite laughable and pathetic… _"I see." He then gazed at Kaname and apologized, "Please forgive me for accusing you wrongly."

She pouted as she responded, "I wouldn't advertise a battle as an entertainment…and especially one with you fighting." She turned her eyes away as she said softly for his ears only, "I can't believe you would think that I would."

His heart constricted in remorse. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kaname looked at him with wide eyes as she pleaded, "Just be careful."

He nodded. "Not a problem."

The door that led to the stairs swung open and the amateur karate club strode onto the court…Tsubaki, followed by the trio of Marron, Waffle and Chocolat. All of them came to the group and Tsubaki separated from the rest to confront Sousuke…

"Well Sagara…are you ready face inevitable defeat?"

Sousuke regarded his opponent with thinly veiled contempt. "Only a rank amateur declares victory before the battle has even begun…and that's what you are, Tsubaki…a rank amateur."

The karate captain sneered, "Still the arrogant bastard, aren't you? Well you won't be when I knock you off your high horse…we'll be using Vale Tudo combat style…anything goes."

If he was supposed to be intimidated by that news Sousuke did not know…but he did have something to say…

"We can use any style you want but I'm going to give you fair warning, Tsubaki…since 'anything goes' as you say for this fight you should know that I'm a fully trained guerilla fighter…in MCMAP combat tactics…which, due to you being a civilian and Tokyo being a DMZ I've held back in our prior fights. However, if you truly want anything goes, I plan to engage fully using all the tactics at my disposal."

Tsubaki snorted as he said, "Why don't you knock off all that military crap…it's annoying as hell."

Sousuke snapped, "I was merely giving you fair warning."

"And that's supposed to scare me? Fat chance."

Sousuke contemplated Tsubaki closely seeing swagger and overconfidence…a sure formula for defeat on any battlefield…and wiped himself of any responsibility. "Suit yourself…but remember…I did warn you."

"Yeah, yeah…I'll have no regrets…especially when I win…so let's go."

"Fine with me."

They both headed for center court to prepare for battle and squared off in a yoi or basic ready position; the hachiji dachi or figure eight. As the two faced each other, Tsubaki began taunting Sousuke again…which the sergeant from Mithril saw as a way to push him into becoming angry…and which he refused to do…

"Ha, I see you do know something but your stance is a joke…leaving too many open areas…you sure you're really a trained soldier? Or is it something you imagine when you read those geeky military rags?"

Sousuke remained indifferent as he replied, "Why don't you come at me and find out?"

"Thought you'd never ask….Hyahhh!"

The karate captain lunged forward with a lightning fast kizami zuki which had both power and speed. However, Sousuke not only evaded the attack but countered with a savage ushiro kekomi which sent the unsuspecting Tsubaki flying…and crashing into the fence at the end of the south court. Tsubaki rebounded with some choku zuki…and Sousuke came back with kagi zuki and hisami zuki…

The battle continued with varied but matched punches, strikes and kicks that showed nearly even skill in different techniques…both fighters presenting outstanding skills in their own rights. However, the damage to their bodies was mounting as each strike was taking its toll. Tsubaki was sporting black eye and what appeared to be some bruised ribs while Sousuke had a split lip and what seemed to be a sprained wrist…but in spite of their injuries both continued mercilessly pummeling each other…

As they both backed off from each other before the next onslaught Tsubaki again jeered at Sousuke albeit with some grudging respect for Urzu-7's undeniable skills.

"I hate to admit it but you do have something, Sagara…maybe all that military jabber you do has some truth to it…but I can and will beat you."

Sousuke remarked snidely, "You like to talk a lot during fights, don't you…typical."

Tsubaki bristled, "Still think you're all that, huh…cocky bastard…well we'll see." He glanced over at Kaname and added almost conversationally, "So will Chidori…she'll see a _real_ man win." His eyes rested on her caressingly and the action began a slow burn in Sousuke.

"Leave her out of this," he growled. "This is between you and me."

But seeing he hit a raw nerve Tsubaki pressed his advantage as he rubbed salt into his opponent. "Yeah, she sure is something…strong and beautiful…and what a kisser…amazing!"

_You son of a bitch!_ Inside Urzu-7 began to seethe but outside he remained unaffected.

Not finished the karate captain added, "And I think I'll ask her to the big dance."

That did it…the goad was successful at producing the desired effect because the memory of the night Sousuke witnessed the passionate exchange outside of Kaname's recurred in his minds eye yet again….and inside molten fury coursed through Sousuke as his clamp on his emotions weakened.

In a deadly cold voice he said, "Just knock off the bullshit and let's finish this."

"Anytime you're ready."

This time the fight was initiated by Sousuke who this time was acting in response to his jealous rage…and he began to use MCMAP lethal moves…employing a volley of vicious punches that took Tsubaki by total surprise…putting him on the defensive…and on the ground. He lay there still for several minutes not moving.

Chocolat, standing by Kaname bellowed, "Hey, that's not fair!"

Gasping as he recovered and rose Tsubaki leapt to his feet. He growled, "Why you dirty son of a bitch! Is that the only way you think you can win…using underhanded and sneaky attacks?"

Sousuke, standing in a shizentai shrugged carelessly as he replied, "As I recall, _you_ declared Vale Tudo as the mode of fighting we were to use…I was merely following the guidelines since like you said, anything goes."

Tsubaki glowered at him then smiled maliciously. "You're right…I did say anything goes…so no more going easy on ya." He got into a hangetsu dachi and began to focus his ki…with eyes closed…

However, never one for ceremony…especially in combat…Sousuke saw his enemy in a vulnerable position …wide open…and went on the offensive by using an oi zuki and finishing off with sanbon zuki to knock him unconscious. But Tsubaki, sensing the energy of the attack used age uki to block the strike that was aiming for his head….and countered with his tettsui which was his discipline's penultimate secret attack….daidomyaku hammer fist…an attack that had immense kinetic force that knocked the tough Mithril mercenary across court and slammed him into the concrete ledge of the roof where he lay stunned and motionless…

Tsubaki relaxed his stance and observed his handiwork as Mirron, Chocolat and Waffle went over and clapped their captain on the back. "Way to go, boss…that girly man didn't have a chance against you."

"Humph…as if he ever did…without his guns he's nothing…and Chidori can see him for what he is…huh?"

"Dammit…let me through!"

The group from Class Four was silent, confounded by the events as the class representative and Student Council Vice President pushed herself through the crowd and ran past the victor as she hurried over to Urzu-7's crumpled form…

"SOUSUKE!" Kaname screamed as she ran over to the ledge, where he had yet to move. She knelt down beside him and leaned down to take his head into her lap. "Please speak to me." Frantic with worry her eyes welled up…a rivulet slid from her lashes and the tear landed on his cheek.

At that gentle sensation Sousuke's eyes flickered open. "K-Kaname?" he rasped.

She sniffled as she asked, "S-Sousuke? A-are you alright?"

"Affirmative." He nodded as he slowly sat up and gazed at her. "Please forgive me for worrying you," he said as he reached up to wipe away another stray tear trickling down her cheek. "…and for making you cry."

Smiling sweetly Kaname shook her head and said, "It's okay…are you sure you're okay?"

Warm regard lighting his eyes to silver he assured her. "I'm fine…and I'll be even better when I take you to the dance."

At that declaration joy filled her to overflowing and Kaname's smile widened. "Okay…"

**NEXT…****.EPILOGUE…WE'VE GOT TONIGHT**

Shotokan terms:

hachiji dachi: natural stance

shizentai: ready stance

kizami zuki: straight, front hand lunging punch (like a 'jab')

ushiro kekomi: back side thrust kick

choku zuki: straight jab punch

kagi zuki: hook punch

hisami zuki: scissor strike

oi zuki

sanbon zuki: triple punch

tettsui: hammer-fist strike

yoko tettsui: sideways hammer-fist strike

tettsui hasami uchi: hammer-fist scissor strike

yoko geri keage: side snap kick

yoko geri kekomi: side thrust kick

yoko tobi geri: jumping side kick

age-uke: rising high-level block


	6. WE'VE GOT TONIGHT

_Author's Note: My most sincere and profound apologies for the long time between updates…my laptop motherboard died back in November while I had been recuperating from a serious health issue in a rehab hospital. I had limited access to a computer until I got back home on 3/31. So once I adjusted to being back here I downloaded the story…and worked feverishly to complete it. So here's the finale with thanks to all my supporters…enjoy!_

**WE'VE GOT TONIGHT**

The rooster clock on Kaname's nightstand was showing twenty minutes to seven on the evening of November 3rd, Bunko no hi, the night of Jindai's Autum Leaf Cotillion…as she was adding the finishing touches to her makeup, following the visual guidelines as presented by glossy photos in her latest issue of a top-selling fashion magazine. The models were showing step by step instructions on creating a dramatic holiday look…a precursor to the Christmas season…and since her dress was a rich scarlet in color the shades of shadow, lipstick and blush used by the models in the magazine were appropriate for her. The dress itself was a statement of elegance; a deep red silk creation with delicate jet beading and black lace trim with a sweetheart bodice that showcased her full bosom and generous cleavage. The skirt clung to her hips like a second skin with a slit from the ankle length hemline to mid thigh.

Kaname leaned in, applying a rich lip color named Scarlett Silk that matched the shade of her dress and accentuated a striking contrast to her ivory complexion…with her raven upswept coiffure, long-lashed dark coffee eyes and high cheekbones. Representing an exotic beauty she was creating a transformation…from pretty schoolgirl to beautiful and sophisticated woman. But the million dollar question of the evening would be…will Sousuke EVEN notice? Leaning back and studying the finished product Kaname sighed and wondered…

_Why am I bothering? In the past when I did do something special for him he barely noticed…like that time at the beach when I wore my white bikini_ . With a sigh she rose went into the bathroom and studied her reflection in the full length mirror with a skeptical eye…the image portraying a picture that was fit for the catwalk…but her pessimism was in full force…

Aloud she said wryly, "I bet he'd prefer it if I dressed like Rambo…in full camouflage…complete with bulletproof vest, helmet and bayonet M 16." Kaname knew Sousuke well enough and had enough experiences with the stoic and reserved Mithril soldier to figure that he would be unfazed by her attire. However…

_…he did ask Sempai Hayashimizu and Ren to help him with his social skills…all to please me…so maybe he'll see that I've done all this…to please him…at least I can hope so…_

The chime of the doorbell cut into her thoughts and with a start Kaname glanced at her watch and saw that it was five minutes before 7:30. The moment of truth…had arrived. With a small gasp she headed out to answer the door…

Outside of the condo door and having rung the bell Sousuke stood waiting, his heart pounding like it did when he would be anticipating the unexpected in combat…like an ambush. In spite of the chill of the autumn evening he felt the sweat dripping down his back and on his palms as he held the small box that contained Kaname's corsage, his mind speaking the words of his ambivalent heart…

_Well here I am…and I feel like either I'm about to face a disastrous defeat…or something more incredible then I could ever possibly imagine. I just hope that the operation I planned goes off without a hitch or I'm a goner…_

The door then opened…and for an eternal moment the two stood transfixed just staring…

Sousuke gasped as he saw before him the most dazzlingly beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon…a vision in scarlet and black Kaname literally took his breath away…

From her vantage point Kaname was struck speechless by the elegant yet strong figure presented to her that was the very epitome of masculinity…a fairytale prince come to life in a designer tuxedo that turned Sousuke into the man of her dreams…

"Ahh…ahhh…," they stammered in unison as their tender years exposed them as the youngsters they still were…nervous and unsure in spite of being on the fringe of adulthood. And as such neither one felt confident as they collectively contemplated the next move…

However, more at ease in a social situation then Urzu-7 Angel broke the ice as she tittered and opened the door wide as she invited him in. "Come in, Sousuke."

"S-sure."

Broken from his trance the young sergeant followed her into the foyer where Kaname began slipping on her black ankle-strap stiletto heels, gracefully bending down to fasten them and presenting a luscious view of her shapely hips and firmly rounded derriere. Sousuke swallowed hard as with fierce determination he fought off the rise of emotions brought about by his physical reaction to the beautiful girl's willowy action and thanked heaven above when Kaname finally straightened up and faced him.

"There," she said with satisfaction then eyed the box he held in his hands. "Uh, is that for me?" Her manner became demure as she lowered her head shyly, waiting for his response.

Sousuke shook himself mentally as he realized he was indeed still holding the box carrying the corsage he brought her so he replied with a nod, "Uh-huh…please." He held out the box to her.

Excitedly Kaname took the box and opened it. Then her eyes flew open wide and her mouth formed a silent O in admiration and surprise as she saw its contents…for there inside, nestled in deep green tissue paper was a corsage, made of rich red rosebuds and baby's breath, tied with a crimson satin ribbon.

Not sure what the state of her response was Sousuke hurried to explain, "I hope that's satisfactory…as I recalled you were going to be wearing red…so I thought that roses would be appropriate."

"I-it's beautiful," Kaname stuttered as her heart was swimming in amazement…she had hoped, even imagined that Sousuke would know to bring a corsage…but realistically she had her doubts. However, he had stunned her by not only bringing the flowers…but by remembering the color of her dress he had brought just the right ones. With the revelation of his newly developed social cognizance in her mind, she became a bit flustered as she took the corsage out of the box…and handed it to him.

"Could you help me put it on?"

Baffled by her request Sousuke answered, "What do you mean?"

Kaname saw his bemusement and replied with an understanding smile, "Hold it right here." She placed the corsage right at her left breast, just below the black lace trim.

_S-she's not serious…is she??_ Remembering what happened the last time his hand had rested on that sacred part of her anatomy he asked hoarsely, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, silly…if you hold it steady for me I can pin it on." Noticing his reticence she gazed up at him and pleaded prettily, "Please?"

Not able to refuse anything to those fathomless eyes, Sousuke nodded and raised his hand to hold the stem in place…his fingers resting on the smooth swell…warm and soft as she held the roses and pinned the corsage, fastening it securely…

"There," Kaname said, satisfied…then the atmosphere became supercharged as their eyes met…and locked…

Time then became suspended as both Kaname and Sousuke stared at each other, both held captive as their hearts met on a bridge and became entwined, linked forever…their feelings for each other reaching out, encompassing. But both still nervous by the depth of what was taking place and inexperienced in how to deal with such new sensations…the two jumped away from each other…

"Ahhh…I think we'd better get ready to go," Kaname stammered as she reached for her black silk jacket to hand to Sousuke.

"Uhhh…right."

He took the garment and helped her into it, trying hard to ignore the way his blood was racing through his body at the combination of her fragrance; the way she looked and felt. Taking her by the hand, they walked out to begin the evening…what would turn out to be quite a memorable one…

Almost as soon as they left Kaname's apartment an auto horn sounded, announcing the arrival of a silver stretch limousine. The couple hurried down the stairs and as soon as they got to the curb, the sunroof opened and Onodera's close-cropped head popped out to greet them…as did Shinji.

"Hey Sousuke…Kaname!" he called out.

"Hiya guys…" Kaname answered cheerfully as at the same time the driver jumped out and opened the door where Kyoko and Mizuki both waved from within…"C'mon Kana, Sousuke…let's go," they said impatiently and in unison.

Still holding hands the two approached the waiting vehicle…and climbed in.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The Park Hotel, in the heart of Shinjuku's business district was a prime choice venue for corporate parties and formal banquets because of its elegance…and due to that fact it was almost unthinkable that a public high school could even dream of holding an event there. However for the school of the daughter of one of Tokyo's most notorious yakuza families…there could be nowhere else…

As the stretch limo she, Sousuke, and the others were riding pulled up to the façade of the hotel, Kaname marveled at the grandeur…towering white columns flanking a grand staircase punctuated by the red carpet laid out and a uniformed footman who opened the car door. Offering his hand to assist her, she responded with a bow and thanks _wow! This is really something…just like the Waldorf-Astoria in New York…_

Kyoko was next and joined her on the carpet…grasping her arm excitedly she squealed, "Oooo Kana, isn't this fine? Like the entrance to Heaven!"

Kaname smiled at her friend and nodded. "Sure is."

"Did you ever see anything like this in New York…with your father being a UN Ambassador and all?"

Kaname bit her lip as she came up with an answer. Due to the sensitive nature of her father's post as Chairman of Environmental Issues, she had kept a pretty low profile…telling very few people about her family's high position. However, Kyoko was her best friend and as such was privy to that situation…

"Well…really Kyoko…we didn't go to many parties…me and my sister were too young to go anyway…"

Mizuki had just joined them along with the boys and caught the last of Kaname's statement. "What's that? You've been to a place like this, Kaname? When?"

Kaname…now caught in the middle of a circle of inquiring eyes…chose the only route and giggled as she denied, "Oh nothing of the sort." She then grabbed Sousuke's hand and added hastily, "What are we waiting for anyway? Let's get going."

And as she pulled him up the stairs he asked in concern, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…I just didn't feel like explaining about my family."

As a SRT Mithril operative his own classified knowledge of her family status…as well as of her being a Whispered made Sousuke instantly supportive. "Understood."

They all gathered in the lobby of the hotel and after depositing their wraps in the coatroom the girls decided to head to the ladies room to freshen up…while the boys were waiting just outside.

Grinning OnoD watched as Mizuki blew a kiss at him before she disappeared behind the door. He then turned to the other men and said self-assuredly, "Boy, does she want me…so guys…what plans do you have for afterwards, huh?"

Shinji echoed, "Plans? What do mean plans?"

OnoD snickered, "C'mon Kazama…you're a man, for Kami sake…don't tell me you don't have a plan to take Tokiwa some place to be alone with her?" He winked and nudged Shinji, causing the usually cheerful youth some discomfort as he finally grasped the meaning.

Now blushing profusely Shinji sputtered, "I-I didn't know we were supposed to do that!" He turned to Sousuke and asked, "Y-you didn't make such plans for Kaname…did you Sousuke?"

Unwilling to disclose his own carefully constructed plan the Mithril sergeant replied abruptly, "I have no comment…one way or the other."

But OnoD was unconvinced as he declared, "Ha! By nature of that answer you've got something major planned, Sagara…so out with it man…give us details."

Sousuke inwardly sighed _Civilian teenaged boys certainly seem to be focused on one thing…not to say I don't think about the same thing but I don't want to broadcast my intentions regarding Chidori so freely…it's like letting the enemy know my strategy for an upcoming battle. _"Onodera, I th---,"

"Well, look who's here," a sneering tenor cut Sousuke off as the second year player and all around slimeball Satoru Shirai sauntered over to the trio and gave a mocking salute. "What's up, dudes…waitin' for your ladies?"

OnoD scowled as he replied, "Yeah…what about you…you staggin'?"

Shirai shrugged, "Why not? That way I can give all the ladies a chance to get a piece of me." He gave a meaningful look and added, "I hear you and my ex Mizuki are an item now, Onodera."

"Yeah…so?"

Shirai snickered and said, "She's quite a handful…but I bet you already know that."

OnoD demanded, "What the hell does that mean?"

"You're a big boy…I don't have to explain it to ya, do I?"

As OnoD's face darkened suspiciously Shirai turned to Sousuke…

"And I heard that you and Chidori are all hot and heavy, Sagara."

Sousuke retorted, "Your point being?"

"No point…just an observation." Shirai went on as if amazed, "She still chose to come with you even after Tsubaki clocked you the other day." As Sousuke's eyes narrowed slightly he added, "What happened…you forget to bring your rod?"

_Trying to goad me into a fight…how useless and pathetic _Closing his eyes Sousuke shook his head, sighed and chuckled as he opened them to meet Shirai man to man. "It really doesn't matter what the outcome was, Shirai…the result is as you said, Chidori's with me…by her choice." He then added with a nasty grin, "As I recall the day I first met you she turned _you_ down…cold."

"So what? She was weakening and would've gone out with me eventually," Shirai insisted. "I wasn't ever gonna give up."

"Right," Sousuke agreed sarcastically. "Until I convinced you otherwise." He continued, "Remember what I told you that day…about going near Chidori?"

A cold chill went up Shirai's back as he recalled the very incident in question…and visibly shivered. But he chose to bluff his way out…

"Yeah, yeah…with a gun stuffed up my nose…you're a real tough guy but Tsubaki showed you."

"And I showed you."

The barb struck a bull's eye as Shirai's grin faded and he snapped, "You still lost…what's the matter…can't win a fight unless you're packin' heat, huh? Like when you dragged me in the john to torture me…if you didn't have that gun I'd have beat your ass."

Not rising to the bait Sousuke shrugged casually. "If you say so."

The ladies room door then opened and Kyoko, Mizuki, and Kaname all exited, giggling as they were sharing a joke…so seeing his chance Shirai came over and addressed his ex…

"Hey there, Mizuki-babe," Shirai drawled as he eyed her appraisingly, taking in the form-fitting deep teal strapless gown she wore. "Still lookin' good."

Mizuki's smile evaporated and her eyes narrowed as she sniffed, "Shirai…I---," but whatever stinging retort she had planned to lash out upon him froze on her lips as he sidestepped her and stared rudely at Kaname…

"Whooo Chidori," Shirai breathed. "You're without a doubt _the_ hottest girl here." He leered at her openly and added, "Make sure you save a lot of dances for me…because I'll be comin' for ya…"

With a look of utter disdain Kaname opened her mouth to reply but she and the rest were stunned into silence as the wannabe flirt was suddenly seized from behind in a vice like grip…the muzzle of a Glock 26 semi automatic shoved in his throat…

"What did I tell you before…about going near Chidori?" Sousuke asked in a low dangerous growl.

Completely trapped with the cold steel kissing his carotid artery Shirai lost all bravado as he whimpered, "I-I…"

"Then let me refresh your memory…I said if you tried to get near her again…I'd hunt you, your family and all your relatives down to the ends of the earth…and ki---" WHAP!

Shirai instantly found himself released as in lieu of her harisen Kaname used her evening bag to deliver a blow to Sousuke's cranium, eliciting the usual impassive response…

"That hurts."

Kaname sighed, "Geez Sousuke do you have to overdo it all the time?" She glanced at the cowering mass that was Shirai and said, "Stop fantasizing Shirai…I was never going to go out with you…ever. So just knock it off."

Shirai scrambled to his feet and took off without a word as Shinji, Kyoko, Mizuki and Onodera all watched in confusion. Sousuke, however having recovered from his punishment replaced his gun in the waistband of his tuxedo trousers and then took hold of Kaname's arm.

With a rare smile and an easy charm he asked, "If you're ready now…shall we go?"

Kaname returned the smile and with a nod they headed into the ballroom…with the other four falling in step behind…

The Grand Ballroom where the cotillion was taking place was tastefully decorated to reflect the colors of the autumn season…gold and red leaves strung about the tables, the walls and draperies of gold brocade. A raised stage area was at the front of the vast room, with a polished dance floor at the center dominated with rows of circular tables set up around the perimeter. At the end of the room there was a long buffet table bearing many finger foods and side dishes, with a huge punch bowl and tea setup at the very end. Watched over by the two chaperones…Kagurasaka-sensei and Mizuhoushi-sensei whose own attention…when it was not on the crowd at the buffet…was on each other.

The entertainers for the evening, the Suppin Girls performed songs from their latest CD, drawing everyone to crowd the stage…jumping and dancing to the upbeat tunes as lights flashed in time to the music…while others clustered at the tables mingling, laughing, and otherwise having a great time.

As they sat at their table, Kaname and the girls all glanced around and made excited comments about the event as the boys sat around looking as if they were just there…tolerating all the hype about the formal. Especially Sousuke, whose perpetual feelings of being an outsider were amplified as he made an observation in his mind that, sounded like a mission report…

_This social event…appears to be quite lively…everyone's having fun, socializing, eating…and dancing…dancing…hmmm…_ The other two couples and Kaname had gone to join the crowd gathered in front of the band and dance while he decided to sit it out. Dancing, especially the kind that his classmates did was an activity that baffled Sousuke to no end as he watched everybody jump and gyrate. To him it held no useful qualities whatsoever and made the person doing it look totally ridiculous. But the other type of dancing that he had learned about recently confused him in an entirely different manner…

_**Two days before the cotillion Sempai Hayashimizu and Ren held the final session tutoring the Mithril sergeant in the social graces…this time Kaname had sat in as the student council president and secretary Mikihara proceeded to show him the art of slow dancing…**_

_**In the student council room Ren went over to the stereo, put a CD in and then waited as Hayashimizu spoke…**_

_**"Sagara-kun, the most practiced activity when out with a lady…is dancing…slowly." He nodded toward Ren, who then turned the music on and holding his hand out to her, he invited her to come into his outspread arms. Continuing his instruction the president then held Ren and began gliding to a song by a group from Australia called Savage Garden…**_

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do**_**…  
**_

_**Sousuke watched intently as Hayashimizu held Mikihara close…as if embracing her while they slowly swayed to the gentle beat…and he snuck a glimpse at Kaname, who watched the couple with a wistful smile…**_

_**Hayashimizu's voice broke into his thoughts. "Do you understand what to do, Sagara-kun?"**_

_**Sousuke saluted and replied, "Affirmative sir."**_

"_**Then ask Chidori to dance"**_

"_**Yes sir." He marched over to Kaname , stood before her and held out his hand. "Kaname…" but he hesitated as thoughts of holding Kaname close…overwhelmed him…**_

_**She saw how the usually certain and straightforward Mithril soldier appeared to be nervous and almost fearful of this…so Kaname as always made an easier path for him. She rose gracefully to her feet and faced him…taking his hand…**_

"_**Sousuke…do you want to dance?"**_

_**He gazed into the soft chocolate orbs and replied, "Yeah."**_

"_**Then let's dance." **_

_**Still holding his hand, she guided his other hand onto the small of her back as she placed her other hand upon his shoulder. "Now listen to the music…and lead me as you move in time."**_

"_**Right."**_

_**Sousuke followed Kaname's directive and found himself moving instinctively as he heard the music and then as his senses filled with the beautiful girl in his arms…he became lost in the feelings…**_

**"_That's right, Sousuke…" she purred. "Just hold me…and move slowly…"_**

"Sousuke?" Kaname's voice drew him out of the haze of thought that enveloped him. He looked at her standing in front of him and snapped back to the present.

"Huh?"

Kaname waved a hand before him. "You okay? You didn't come with us to hear the band…and just now you were all spaced out."

Sousuke was contrite. "Forgive me…I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

Smiling Kaname took the seat beside him and pinned him with those dark eyes sparkling and working their magic on him. He opened his mouth to answer her but his cell phone buzzed, drawing his immediate attention…

"Sagara here…ETA in five minutes?? But I thought that 2200 hours was the designated time…affirmative…over and out." Slipping the cell back into his pocket, Sousuke rose and grabbed Kaname's hand. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"We're being picked up."

"Picked up…to go where?"

"To the base on Merida Island…so come with me." He pulled her along, pushing past the crowd as they made their way out to the lobby…drawing looks that ranged from amazement to sly innuendo.

Kaname hurried to keep up with his pace. "Why do I have to go?"

"Your presence is essential for this mission," was his curt reply.

She pointed out, "So Mithril called and I have to go with you…you still aren't telling me why?" But Sousuke did not answer, just strode briskly through the lobby with her in tow.

They stopped briefly at the coatroom to grab her jacket, then hurried out halting only long enough for Sousuke to ask where the helicopter pad was. To accommodate the celebrities that stayed at the Park Hotel when in Tokyo, they had converted the roof of the parking garage to a heliport and Sousuke entered the elevator with Kaname to head there.

Getting annoyed as they rode up Kaname demanded, "Aren't you gonna tell me what the hell is going on, Sousuke…why are you dragging me along with you?"

The doors slid open just as he replied enigmatically, "You'll see…just trust me."

When they stepped out the whir of a helicopter landing greeted them…and one of Mithril's transport Apache choppers alit on the pod. Holding her by the hand Sousuke sprinted over to the waiting craft…and helped her to board…

As they took their seats and belted in a shaggy blond head turned and jovially greeted them. "Good evening, folks"

"Kurz?" Kaname was incredulous. "_You're _here?"

"Yep."

"Then maybe _you'll_ tell me what's going on." She hooked a thumb at Sousuke who sat impassively with arms folded across his chest. "Sergeant Sunshine here is more tight-lipped then usual."

Kurz checked to see that they were securely belted and then replied, "Sorry sweetheart but that's classified." He turned back around and announced, "Hang on 'cause we're off like a dirty shirt."

The roar of the chopper blades drowned her answer out as they took off…

In forty-five minutes the Apache landed on the deserted tarmac of the Merida base airfield…at the far end where rows of other helicopters were parked…and touched down near a jeep that appeared to be waiting. Kurz powered down the motor of the chopper and killed the lights.

Her eyes like saucers Kaname was even more perplexed by what was taking place as Sousuke unbuckled his belt and then hers…took her hand and said tersely, "Let's go."

As she disembarked she waved and called. "See ya later Kurz."

"Sure." Waving back he grinned and added with an appreciative wink, "By the way Kaname, me likey the dress."

She blushed and bowed as Sousuke directed, "Please go and get into the jeep, Kaname."

At that command her smile faded as she snapped a mock salute. "Right away sergeant, sir." She then did as he bade as he watched her march over. Sousuke then addressed his cohort…

"So Kurz…I thought the time we agreed upon was 2200 hours…why'd you come an hour early?"

The blond shrugged, "Sorry man but I had to grab this chopper before it was deployed to the Middle East theater…there's an op going on out there, you know."

_Huh, being out of the loop I completely forgot _Sighing, Sousuke inquired of Kurz, "Did you load the jeep?"

"Uh-huh…I even found the CD you wanted…but it was tough…I got it from Mao who got it from…Tessa."

Sousuke started as he sputtered, "T-the captain? She doesn't know why you wanted it, does she…or that I'm here with Kaname?" Although she had approved of his contract restructure for him to use Mithril property and equipment for personal use…would be grounds for harsh disciplinary action…even if he was still in full time service.

Kurz snorted, "Give me and Mao some credit for knowin' how to run a covert op will ya?" He sobered and added, "Tessa's our XO but she's also a friend…we'd never do anything to hurt her."

Sousuke looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean by that?"

Kurz shook his towhead and groaned, "You gotta be kiddin' man." He stared in at Sousuke's genuinely puzzled expression. "You really are clueless."

"Clueless…about what?"

_He really has no idea that Tessa's in love with him _Kurz shook his head again, giving up. "Think about it, Sousuke…her ass would be in a sling if she knew. She'd probably let it pass because it's you but she'd definitely catch flack from the higher ups if they found out…and Mardukas would have a fit…you know what a tight-ass he is."

"Understood," Sousuke agreed. He turned to head to the waiting jeep and said over his shoulder, "And don't forget…we'll be back at dawn to go back to Tokyo."

Kurz assured, "I'll be here…so be good…and uh, Sousuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Love the monkey suit."

"Bite me."

Kurz threw his head back and snickered.

At the jeep Kaname waited…sitting stiffly with her hands tightly clenched…completely in the dark literally as well as figuratively while her thoughts whirled in a vortex of total confusion. _Man what's the deal with him now? After the other day in the student council room I thought everything was okay and he really wanted to go to the dance…so what the hell are we doing here at the Mithril Pacific base?_

She watched as Sousuke climbed behind the wheel of the jeep and said as he started the engine, "You know Sousuke…if you didn't want to go to the cotillion…you should've told me…as the student council vice president I could've gone alone and…"

Suddenly realizing how mystified Kaname must be at the rapid turn of events he reached over and laid a hand on hers, turning to regard her in earnest. "I'm sorry…just please come with me…I promise I'll explain everything to you once we get there." He wheeled the jeep around and headed northeast, into the wilderness…

When they arrived at their destination Kaname instantly recognized the rocky and secluded beach cliff and marveled that it took only twenty minutes by jeep what had been a ninety minute hike the first time Sousuke brought her to his secret place. He stopped the jeep and she gazed around in awe as they got out.

"It's twice as beautiful at night as it is in the day," she remarked as the three quarter moon lent its light to the scene…giving everything a silver glow. She slipped out of her jacket and raised her arms to let loose her abundant mane, reveling as it rippled in the balmy breeze.

Entranced by the picture Kaname presented Sousuke came forward and agreed, "Yeah." Taking hold of her shoulders he continued, "I know you must be wondering why I brought you here."

She turned her head away, averting his gaze and sniffed, "The thought had crossed my mind."

"And I'm sure you're…disappointed that we left the dance so soon."

"Sort of."

Sousuke took hold of Kaname's chin and gently turned her head to face him. "I'm sorry…I had intended to stay there longer but this…arrangement was top secret…only Kurz and Mao were in on it…no one else, not any of the superiors especially. But all the choppers were being called for a mission at the same time and so Kurz had to move up the rendezvous by an hour."

Kaname arched a slim brow. "Rendezvous?"

Sousuke nodded. "Yeah…I planned this whole operation…with Kurz and Mao helping me…to make this night special for you…for us." He leaned in close and added, "I wanted to be with you…at a place where I knew it would be just the two of us…nobody else. So I brought you here." He was dismayed as he saw her reaction to his careful planning.

Disappointment evident even with the explanation she nodded, "I see…it's really…something." Heaving a sigh she added, "We didn't even get a chance to dance."

_Is that the trouble? _"Just wait here," was all he said.

Sousuke then went to the back of the jeep and brought out a portable CD player…then placing it on the sand, turned it on…sending out the sounds of Savage Garden…

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do…

With an affectionate smile Sousuke held out his hand. "Kaname…do you want to dance?"

In an instant her gloomy mood lifted and she smiled as she replied, "You bet."

Gliding into his arms Kaname was swept into the magic of the moment…and the full realization of everything Sousuke did…from how he wanted guidance in how to win her heart…to everything he set up to bring them to this private spot…where they were the only two people in the world…floored her. She felt her eyes well up as she laid her head on his shoulder…loving him with every fiber of her being.

She stifled a sob but as aware of her as always Sousuke pulled away…gently brushed the flying strands of hair from her eyes and inquired, "Kaname? What's wrong?"

Shaking her head she replied, "Nothing."

"Then why are you crying…did I do something wrong?"

Kaname's eyes were wide, as she insisted, "Of course not! This is so…amazing…like nothing I ever dreamed you would do…you really surprised me."

Sousuke heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm glad."

He made to pull her closer to resume dancing….but like before when he arrived at her place and picked her up their eyes met…and locked, this time drawing them into each other's arms without hesitation…meeting in a slow, sweet kiss…that was as timeless as the waves lapping at the rocky shore.

For an indefinite period Sousuke and Kaname remained entwined…wrapped in the full realization of their feelings for each other. As they kissed they explored each other tentatively; furtively…as all young adults do when crossing the threshold…yet barriers that had stubbornly remained…that existed since their first meeting…stood in the way of the full culmination of their love…or the confession of the same.

So instead they lay in each other's embrace all night partially clothed on a blanket that Kurz had supplied. Kaname's silky raven head laid on Sousuke's bare chest, one hand resting on his shoulder…while his hand was laced in the long strands as he held her close to his heart, enveloped in perfect peace…

When the pink herald of the dawn painted across the eastern horizon the young couple both awoke…somehow instinctively knowing that their treasured idyll had drawn to a close. Fully awake Sousuke's eyes met Kaname's sleepy smile…

"Morning."

He returned the greeting. "Good morning."

She said matter-of-factly, "We have to go, huh."

"Yeah," he replied reluctantly.

With no further word between them both rose, dressed…gathered their belongings…and headed for the jeep. After they climbed in Sousuke and Kaname sat and stared silently at the now vacant space on the sand...that still bore the indentations of their bodies stretched out on the blanket. And both made the silent yet mutual promise that they would never again think of this secret spot…without remembering an extraordinary night spent there.

Starting the jeep Sousuke reached over and squeezed Kaname's hand. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Then let's go."

He turned the jeep…and they headed back to the base.

**END**


End file.
